United Forever
by KingZodiac
Summary: Sequel to Love Always Conquers All and I advise you to read the prequel to this before reading this. It's the run up to Amu and Nadeshiko's wedding. However, Saaya is back with a vengence and with new people working by her side to help make sure Amu and Nadeshiko never see their big day. (Rated T for Mild Violence and Character Death)
1. Big News and Saaya's Plot

**KingZodiac here now with the sequel to Love Always Conquers All and if you haven't read it I advise you before reading this. It is about the run up to Amu and Nadeshiko's wedding. However, Saaya is back to her dirty tricks again but with somebody to helping this time and trying to ruin their big day. Please read and review.**

**Note: Re-edited version of Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

_Flashback to Love Always Conquers All_

"_Nadeshiko since I meet you, I always knew you will be the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So, I am asking Will You Marry Me?" Nadeshiko's eyes widened._

"_YES, YES, YES, You have no idea how long I've wanted you Amu Hinamori to ask me that question! I love you so much for the rest of time!" Nadeshiko exclaimed and threw her arms around her and passionately kissed each other on the lips. _

_Nadeshiko and Amu walked off being an engaged couple now and leaving a battered and bruised Saaya Yamabuki behind._

_End Flashback_

Nadeshiko and Amu were walking hand-in-hand from the scene where they had their brief confrontation with Saaya and Amu given Nadeshiko a beautiful proposal which she accepted without any hesitation. While walking, Nadeshiko was feeling like the luckiest girl in the world by just being proposed by the girl of her dreams.

"I just cannot believe you just proposed to me back there!"

"Well, you better believe it Nadeshiko as the hard work is about to begin?" Amu said while given Nadeshiko one of the hugest smiles she has ever given. She just couldn't help herself as she was supposed to have had this moment many months ago. But, due to Saaya it was delayed but luckily, she can forget all about that and look forward to the future with her fiancée.

"Explain to me how?" Nadeshiko asked Amu not quite knowing what she was getting at.

"Well, probably the first thing we should do is tell all our closest friends and families about the wonderful news, choosing the best location to hold the wedding, getting our wedding dresses for the special day, handing out the wedding invitations and this isn't the half of it."

Nadeshiko boldly laughed out at Amu's answer, "Well, it looks like we just have to do our very best Amu!" Amu knew Nadeshiko was right but with help from their friends and family they both knew they could have the wedding of their dreams. But in their minds they knew time will tell.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Amu's head and wanted to tell Nadeshiko all about it, "You know what Nadeshiko? I think it would be a good idea to phone our friends about the great news."

"That's an excellent idea, Amu! I can tell them to meet us back at my place, if that's what you want?" Amu just nodded to Nadeshiko's question, after that they both decided to walk back over to Nadeshiko's place.

Back in Chiyoda Park, Saaya Yamabuki was just starting to get back onto her feet after the beaten she had received from Nadeshiko and knowing her personality she, was already thinking about revenge against the both of them. Unknown to her, but from a distance, somebody had just watched what had happened. After witnessing the beating, plus seeing the attackers walk away, the stranger who was wearing a dark green and black hoodie walked up to Saaya to see if she was going to be alright.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

"Do I look alright? Those flat-chested bitches just beat me up!"

"I'm guessing you know those **"flat-chested bitches"** as you describe them?"

"Look I don't even know you! So it isn't really any of your business?"

"I'm just asking, yikes!"

Saaya spat out like venom from a cobra, "Well if you really want to know who they are. They go by the names of Amu Hinamori and Nadeshiko Fujisaki who I absolutely despise."

After, Saaya spoke she heard a loud growl coming from the stranger. Saaya grew cautious why this person was growling, did this person know them, so with caution she asked, "Can I just ask why you are growling, it seems like you know those two?"

"I do, I used to Amu Hinamori back in Elementary School however, that was before I realised she loved girls, then she decided to go out with Nadeshiko Fujisaki and unknown to her broke my heart into a million pieces. Since that day I have dreamt of having revenge on those two but haven't gotten around to it until now."

"Revenge, you say? You know I have been trying to break up Amu and Nadeshiko for quite some time and almost succeeded but as always it failed."

"Really, that's some dedication!"

"Yeah, now the two lovebirds are going to get married and I just wish there was something I can do to prevent that?" Saaya spat out like venom.

Saaya was very intrigued by this stranger as they seemed to have something in common which was getting revenge on Amu and Nadeshiko. However, Saaya knew this was going to be difficult as she doesn't even know this person and all previous attempts to break them up have failed. Just as Saaya was thinking, it felt like the stranger was reading her mind? The reason being is that this person had just came up with an idea, which involved that the both of them could work together to prevent that from ever happening, this person explained it to Saaya and totally unexpected by Saaya she agreed with it which lead to her giving off an evil grin.

"Can I just ask you something, what is your name?"

"Well, if you want to know? My name is Kairi Sanjou. And can I ask yours?" Kairi spoke while using one of his hands to remove the hoodie that was concealing his face.

"My name is Saaya Yamabuki," Saaya spoke which afterwards lead to the two of them walking off into the Tokyo night skyline and disappearing out of sight.

Meanwhile, both Amu and Nadeshiko had finally, arrived at Nadeshiko's place knowing that since they called their friends on their phones they knew they would be waiting for them once they arrived. Once there, both of them walked through the front door and towards the living room to see everybody sitting down of black leather sofas. Everything was glad to see Amu and Nadeshiko finally, arrive as they were all wondering what the big news was.

"Oh, thank god! It's good to see everybody here." Nadeshiko said.

Without a second thought Utau sitting right next to Yaya spoke out, "So, Amu and Nadeshiko what's the big news you are going to announce?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing once I got the phone call from Nadeshiko telling us to meet over here!" Yaya spoke while chewing on some candy, which she had grabbed from a bowl that was sitting on a circular glass table in the middle of the living room.

"We were all thinking the same thing, Yaya!" Tadase explained.

"Gee, no need to rub it in Tadase!" Yaya mourned with her arms crossed.

"Will you stop it, you two! We want to hear the big announcement?" Nagihiko spoke while sitting next to his girlfriend Rima who was leaning of his left shoulder.

"Back to the main topic, before I was interrupted by Yaya, the big announcement we would like to say, Amu take it from here, please?" Nadeshiko asked Amu politely.

She walked right up to Nadeshiko and both giving of a huge smile, "With pleasure Nadeshiko, the big news everybody is that we are going to get married!" Amu announced with Nadeshiko showing everybody the engagement ring that was on her ring finger.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everybody barring Nadeshiko and Amu shouted out.

However, before they could celebrate the news, Utau wanted to ask Amu and Nadeshiko with caution a serious question, "Wait a minute, just one thing I like to know is that do we have to worry about Saaya anymore?"

"Nah, Utau! Nadeshiko took care of her right in front off own amber eyes! So I don't think we won't be seeing Saaya again for quite the while." Amu answered.

"I hope your right, Amu!"


	2. Nadeshiko's Birthday

**KingZodiac here with the second chapter of this story so enjoy.**

**Note: Re-edited version of Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

A few weeks have passed since Amu and Nadeshiko had announced their engagement to their friends and families. However, a couple of days after making their special announcement Nadeshiko arranged a special surprise for Amu by having her parents and sister Ami come back to Tokyo for a few days. Amu was absolutely gob-smacked that Nadeshiko did this for her. The reason being as she never expected this to happen at all because she was going to tell her parents and sister Ami the great news by phone, but now she can tell them in person. After telling them about the news, no surprises that they were thrilled that their daughter was growing up and would be attending the wedding without any second thoughts. Unfortunately, Amu knew that the time had come for them to leave Tokyo and finish off their respective duties.

Since then things couldn't be any better as Amu was planning a very special night around Minato, Tokyo with Nadeshiko being it was her 17th birthday. Meanwhile, over at Amu's apartment she was busy getting dressed in her bedroom and looking in the mirror imagining she was Foxy Cleopatra causing Amu to smile at that thought. After finishing getting dressed, this consisted of wearing a pink tank-top with a heart on the front, blue jeans fitting her posture and amber trainers that matched her eyes, she exited her apartment and made her way towards Nadeshiko's house. Once Amu arrived she knocked on the front door a few times and waited until it was opened by Nadeshiko.

"Hello, Amu! Why don't you come on in and make yourself comfortable for now? I'm just going to go back upstairs to finish up so I'll be about 15 minutes."

"Don't worry Nadeshiko, I have all the time in the world!"

Amu waited 15 minutes that Nadeshiko promised to be, being bored she turned her face towards the stairs, but stopped being amazed at the view right in front of her eyes. It was Nadeshiko wearing a long purple dress from head-to-toe which fit perfectly around her body, a green cardigan to help keep herself warm and red high heels.

"Wow, Nadeshiko you look like an angel!" Amu commented causing Nadeshiko to blush. Thinking off how sweet the comment from Amu was Nadeshiko kissed her on the lips.

"So are you ready to go?" Amu asked causing Nadeshiko to nod in agreement.

Both of them left Nadeshiko's house and walked over to their first location which happened to be a 3 Michelin Stared restaurant located on the top floor in Roppongi Hills. This was very lucky for both of them, as Amu picked this location knowing that both only lived a few hundred metres away from it. After arriving at the restaurant they went to the main desk, saying they have a reservation booked and directed to a window side table which give both of them an epic view of the Tokyo skyline at night.

During their time at the restaurant they both enjoyed trying out and tasting brand new sensations which pleased the both of them. After, finishing at the restaurant Amu took Nadeshiko to their next destination which was the iconic Tokyo Tower (located 1.2 miles away from Roppongi Hills). What Nadeshiko didn't know was that Amu had a little surprise for her? Once they arrived at Tokyo Tower, they both took the elevator to the top were something totally, surprised Nadeshiko.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NADESHIKO!" all of Nadeshiko's friends shouted. This completely shocked Nadeshiko while seeing all the beautiful directions, a birthday cake which would make anybody drool and a banner saying **"Happy Birthday"**.

Nadeshiko was fighting back tears of joy, but wanted to know how this happened. She was about to ask until somebody beat her to it, "Amu, wanted to give you a massive surprise for your birthday so she booked the entire floor just for your special day!" Nagihiko explained while giving a smile.

Nadeshiko turned towards Amu, letting the tears flow from her brown eyes and spoke, "You did this for me?" Amu nodded while walking up to Nadeshiko and wiped away her tears and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Isn't it just amazing, Nadeshiko?" Tadase commented causing Nadeshiko to nod in agreement.

"This isn't the best bit Nadeshiko! As there are a few other surprises I have in store for you." Nadeshiko looked at Amu curiously on what she meant by other surprises? Afterwards, Amu explained to everybody to look towards the rear windows, which everybody did and were surprised as they were treated to an amazing fireworks display. Everybody enjoyed the fireworks display but Nadeshiko just wanted to know how Amu could afford all this so she asked, "How could you afford all this Amu, I'm guessing it wasn't cheap?"

Amu laughed, "Let's just say it wasn't easy Nadeshiko, but over the last couple of years I took on part-time jobs and doing chores around the house to raise money. This is how I got you the engagement ring Nadeshiko, the restaurant and this amazing fireworks display. Also, it took some time to arrange all this without you knowing, but none the less it felt like I needed to spend all this time and money on something big for the girl I love."

After hearing that response from Amu, Nadeshiko couldn't help but run over to Amu and plant a kiss right on her lips causing everybody to say, "Awwww!"from the sight they were seeing. For the next 3 hours everybody had a brilliant time at the part by listening to music, singing karaoke, having birthday cake that was completely consumed, until they knew to call it quits and leave for home. After, walking back from Tokyo Tower towards Nadeshiko's house with their hands interlocked, Amu wanted to give Nadeshiko her final surprise.

Before she had the opportunity Nadeshiko spoke, "Amu, you have made my birthday one that I will never forget, and I love you for that!"

"Nadeshiko I'm really glad you feel this way but do you know back at Tokyo Tower that I said there were a few other surprises?" Nadeshiko nodding with agreement. "Well before I reveal it to you, can you please close your eyes?"

Nadeshiko did as she was told and closed her eyes, then felt something metallic being wrapped around her neck and when told to open her eyes by Amu, it revealed a gold and platinum interlocking necklace with a red ruby hanging of it. This caused tears to flow from her brown eyes. "It's beautiful, Amu!"

"I wanted to buy you a very special necklace for your birthday which showed that are bond and love will never be broken Nadeshiko." Amu spoke while wiping away the tears from Nadeshiko's eyes, knowing that she would treasure this forever. She then kissed her on the lips before having to say their goodbyes and walking off towards her apartment.

Amu was now walking home from Nadeshiko's, after having the most amazing night with her fiancé she felt like the top of the world. Turning around the street corner, she didn't watch were she was going and bumped into somebody causing both of them to fall to the ground. After, getting back up and gaining her composure, she was absolutely gobsmacked who was standing right in front of her. None other than Kairi Sanjou who Amu hadn't seen since telling him about loving Nadeshiko back in Elementary School. Ignoring that she heard Kairi groaning in pain!

"Are you alright, Kairi? I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"Yeah, I'm fine! Hold on a minute I recognise that voice anywhere, Amu Hinamori?"

Amu nodded and squealed, "It's good to see you, after all this time."

"Get out of the way!" Kairi spat out like venom, causing Amu to be shocked by his sudden outburst.

"God, no need for the attitude, I was just being nice."

"Well, forget about it! As I still haven't forgiving you for what you did to me back in Elementary School, Amu Hinamori!"

Amu wanted to ask Kairi with caution of course just to make sure what Kairi was talking about, "You don't mean telling you about the whole loving Nadeshiko thing, right?"

"That's right! Because if you didn't know, I loved you Amu Hinamori and after telling me about loving Nadeshiko, it broke my heart." Amu didn't know what to think, as she never knew about Kairi loving her back in Elementary School and felt a bit of remorse for doing this to him. However, back then she only thought of Kairi as one of her friends and not a boyfriend.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel this way! But I only thought of you as being a friend, not a boyfriend. So you have to move on from this, because you know I love Nadeshiko and I always will!"

"Yeah, whatever! But mark my words Amu Hinamori that since you broke my heart many years ago, I'm going to break your heart to!" Kairi spoke before walking off away into the distance and leaving a stunned Amu behind. However, while Kairi was walking away an evil thought came into his head "You better enjoy it while it lasts, Amu Hinamori! As it will be the last time you love anybody after what I'm going to do to you."

Meanwhile, back to Amu she was completely lost in thought and was thinking about what Kairi just said, "I'm going to break your heart to!"

Did Kairi actually mean that?

"Nah!" Amu thought before just waving it off, knowing Kairi would never do that, right? Without a second thought, Amu just walked off towards her apartment.

**What has Kairi got in mind? If you want to find out stay tuned.**


	3. Past and Present Memories

**KingZodiac here and a special chapter for United Forever as it will show how Nadeshiko and Amu actually became lovers and Kairi being the way he is. Please read and review **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

Amu finally managed to arrive at her apartment, after having that unexpected meeting with Kairi. For a few minutes, she was thinking of why Kairi had just acted like that. Then a memory popped into her head on how Nadeshiko and Amu meet, become friends and then lovers and telling Kairi about being in love with her.

_Flashback_

_Nadeshiko was sitting behind a desk at the very back of the classroom reading a Magazine about Japanese Music/Dancing which back in Elementary School was she loved to do. However, as she moved into High School, she moved on from that and tried out over things. As she was reading it, she kept on thinking about the latest rumours she been hearing about a new transfer student coming to Seiyo Academy and this made her curious about who it was because hardly anyone transfers during the middle of the school year. _

_Meanwhile, a few rows in front of Nadeshiko were a girl named Saaya Yamabuki. She also, heard the rumours about the new student coming to the school. She was a bit of a chatterbox, a school bully, manipulating people to do her dirty work for her, it was just amazing she had any friends. _

_Behind Saaya Yamabuki was a boy named Kairi Sanjou, he was a bit of a shy and quiet person. However, this didn't stop him from making friends and joining the kendo club. Then something caught Nadeshiko, Saaya and Kairi's attention when __the classroom door opened and their homeroom teacher walked in. _

_The teacher spoke, "Alright, everybody settle down! I have a special announcement to make, we have a new transfer student joining our class today. You can come in now!" _

_Once the teacher finished what she was saying, a girl walked into the classroom and this caused everybody's eyes in the classroom to widen. The reason being was the way she looked she had pink bubblegum coloured hair, amber eyes, wearing the school uniform in a Cool 'n' Spicy way and gave a smile as she walked in. _

_"Would you please introduce yourself, please?" The teacher asked._

_"Hello, my name is Amu Hinamori and I hope everybody makes me feel welcome at Seiyo Academy." Amu giving a huge smile to after she finished._

_"Now Amu Hinamori, why don't you take a seat behind Kairi Sanjou and in front of Nadeshiko Fujisaki," said the teacher who pointed right at them. _

_Nadeshiko watched Amu walk towards her seat and as a good gesture of good will she held out her hand for Amu to shake. "Hello, there I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki, it's very nice to meet you Amu Hinamori, I hope we can get along and be friends." Nadeshiko said. _

"_It's nice to meet you Nadeshiko, I'm Amu Hinamori by the way and I like the sound of us being friends." Amu said giving of a smile as she shook Nadeshiko's hand. _

_Three months had passed since Amu arrived at Seiyo Academy and things couldn't be better, she become friends with Rima, Yaya, Utau, Tadase, Nadeshiko and Kairi. However, something was plaguing her mind and felt like she needed to tell somebody at it. Luckily, as she was walking down the school corridor she noticed Kairi Sanjou and she wanted to talk to him._

_"Hello, Kairi Sanjou! Do you mind if I talked to you for a minute, it's pretty important?" _

_"Not a problem! What is that's so important?" _

_"What if I told you, I was falling in love with somebody?" _

_This statement caused Kairi to blush and his heartbeat to race, because when he saw Amu for the first time all those months ago, it felt like meeting the women of his dreams. However, he never had the opportunity to tell her he loved her, as it would feel strange to walk up to somebody you just meet and say you love them. But this didn't deter him and felt like Amu knew his secret. _

_"So, who is this person, you are falling in love with?" Kairi asking Amu hoping it was him._

_"The person, I'm falling in love with is Nadeshiko Fujisaki."_

_"Did you just say, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, is the person you are falling in love with?" Amu nodded. _

_"She doesn't know yet but it just feels like that I and Nadeshiko are meant to be from my point-of-view!_

_"Well, good luck Amu Hinamori." _

_"Are you alright?" _

_"Yeah, I'm fine will you excuse me, I've got to be somewhere!" After saying that Kairi walked down the corridor and turned to see Amu walking in the opposite direction. Once seeing her leave, Kairi's heart broke, he felt he lost the best opportunity to tell Amu he loved her. After that day, Kairi left Seiyo Academy and went back to Kyoto never to be seen again by Amu until that meeting many years later. _

_End Flashback_

Amu was thinking maybe telling him about the love she had towards Nadeshiko, made him act the way he did towards her. After all it was a surprise to meet him after all those years. Something still plagued her mind though it was about what Kairi said to her about breaking her heart to. In her mind, maybe it was just something he said just to get away from her. Amu put that off to the side and went back to the memory on how she declared her love to Nadeshiko.

_Flashback_

_A week had passed since Amu told Kairi about loving Nadeshiko, but the day after she told him she learned the shocking news that Kairi Sanjou left Seiyo Academy and went back to Kyoto for personal reasons. Amu was walking in Shibuya Park where she noticed a familiar face sitting on a bench all by herself. When she walked up, it was Nadeshiko and it looked like something was troubling her. _

_Amu spoke,_ "_Nadeshiko, what are you doing out here, all by yourself?"_

_Nadeshiko turned towards Amu not even realising she was there, "Oh hey Amu, something just playing on my mind," giving a sigh afterwards. _

"_Can I just ask what is it that is playing on your mind?"_

"_Well, you see Amu, I've falling in love with somebody and I'm just afraid what they might think if I told them!"_

_"You know, Nadeshiko. I have the same problem as well, wondering what they might think if I told them that I love them as well! But before you say something Nadeshiko, can I just ask who it is?"_

_"I don't know if I should say Amu, because the person I'm falling in love with is you."_

_Amu was gob-smacked at what she just heard, Nadeshiko actually loved her and spoke out, "Wait a minute, you love me!" Nadeshiko nodded. "Well, what a coincidence as the person I'm falling in love with is you Nadeshiko and their something I've been waiting to do."_

_After Amu finished what she was saying that sentence she grabbed Nadeshiko's face and pressed her lips onto hers. This caused Nadeshiko's eyes to widen, but didn't fight back the kiss from Amu as it was nothing but pure bliss to her. _

_Soon afterwards, they parted and smiled at each other knowing that this was the start of something new. Before that, Nadeshiko asked something "Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend, Amu?" Amu nodded knowing nothing would be better than being her girlfriend. _

_Amu offered Nadeshiko her hand, which she grabbed without any hesitation and walked of knowing that they were in a relationship now. However, what they didn't realise was that Saaya Yamabuki was watching them from a distance. She was shocked at what she saw, she was totally aganist Nadeshiko and Amu being lovers as in her own evil mind she thought they didn't deserve to be with each other. From that day, she would try anything to break them up. _

_After that day, Amu and Nadeshiko told everybody they knew about their relationship, which at first surprised them, but over time they accepted it without any problems. _

_End Flashback_


	4. Wedding Dresses

**KingZodiac here with the fourth chapter for United Forever and there is a little surprise in store as Saaya reveals her plan to Kairi. If you want to know what she has in mind please read to find out. Please read and review **

**Note: Re-edited version of Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

Except of the name of the Wedding Shop (Brides 4 Us)

A full week has passed since Amu had the shocking and angst confrontation with Kairi, she didn't tell anyone of her friends as in her own mind she thought there was nothing to be concerned about the way Kairi was acting. Luckily, Amu had managed to put the whole Kairi event behind her as today was going to by a very special day as her and Nadeshiko were going to buy their wedding dresses. To make things better, they would be buying their wedding dresses from the best wedding store in Tokyo named Brides 4 Us.

Walking down the high street, both Amu and Nadeshiko were having trouble locating the shop. Then Nadeshiko shouted, "How hard can it be to find a wedding dress shop?" Amu knew that Nadeshiko was getting really annoyed due to the way she was speaking and no wonder as they had been walking for over 2 hours. After, another 10 minutes of searching **"Eureka!"** came into both Amu and Nadeshiko's minds as they finally, located what they were looking for.

Without any hesitation, they both walked into the store but both Amu and Nadeshiko came to a right standstill the moment they walked in. Their eyes just widened by the different amount of wedding dresses that were staring them right in the face. Even knowing, they could just stare at them all but knew they had to look through every single one, as they were hoping that one of them would be perfect for them.

"They are absolutely amazing!" Nadeshiko said before running over to one of the many dresses that were situated within the store.

Amu just stood there and laughed at Nadeshiko, "Calm down, Nadeshiko! We have all day to look for the dress that is perfect for us to wear."

"Well, at least I'm enthusiastic about all this happening!" Nadeshiko squealed knowing Amu would agree with what she is saying and luckily, Amu did by the smile she was giving off.

After having that brief conversation, both of them split up in different directions to see if anything around the store caught their eyes. Nadeshiko who went to the right of the store had trouble at first finding one she would love. After what seemed like hours, but actually minutes Nadeshiko found one that would look fabulous on her. She pictured what she would look like with it on, the dress consisted of being off a dark purple style like the colour of her hair, with a black bowtie wrapped around the waistline. However, that picture disappeared as she heard footsteps coming towards her thinking it was her beloved Amu.

"Hey, Amu what do you think of this one?" Nadeshiko turned around while asking.

Nadeshiko face suddenly turned from surprise to anger which fuelled her face. Being that the person standing right in front of her was none other than Saaya Yamabuki and not Amu Hinamori. Nadeshiko just growled by seeing her, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around me, Saaya! You do know what I can do you right?"

Saaya just shrugged off Nadeshiko's comment and spoke in a cockney voice, "Oh, really Nadeshiko! As it seems that the two love birds that I hate are buying wedding dresses for their big day."

Meanwhile, on the other end of the store Amu was looking through the vast amounts of wedding dresses and didn't find one that suited her personality. However, her searching came to an abrupt end as she heard an argument going on, plus knowing Amu she wondered over to see who it was. It happened to be none other than Nadeshiko and Saaya having an argument which involved exchanging insults at each other. Knowing she couldn't take much more of her fiancé being harassed by Saaya, she contacted the security guard and told him what was going on.

"I make sure you never make it to your wedding day!" Saaya shouted for the entire store to hear.

"I wouldn't count on that Saaya Yamabuki! Now get your ugly-bitchy face away from my fiancée!" Saaya turned around to see who that was and when she did it was none other than the Cool 'n' Spicy Amu Hinamori.

"What did you just say to me?" Saaya spoke like venom.

"You heard what I said Saaya or should I say you obnoxious, unintelligent, ugly-looking and trash eating cow. You know I can carry on if you want." Amu spoke having her arms crossing her chest.

"You regret saying that, Amu?" Saaya shouted.

"Oh, really Saaya! As I've just contacted the security guard about what you have just been doing?"

"I'm not scared of any security guard and it's standing right behind me!"

Amu just couldn't help but give an evil grin and nodded. This caused Saaya to shiver in fear as she turned around to see the security guard right behind her, who didn't hesitate by picking her up, tossing her out the front doors of the store and making her land into some trash cans that were full to the brim. Amu and Nadeshiko just couldn't resist laughing their heads off at what just happened.

"ARRRGGGHHH! You regret this, the both of you!" Saaya screamed and ran away with such rage it could be heard throughout the entire city of Tokyo. The security guard warned her that if she came back there would be a much worse punishment than the one just given. Walking back into the shop he turned towards Nadeshiko and Amu who had just managed to stop laughing.

"I hate that girl. She got what she deserved in the end." The security guard spoke.

"Wait a minute! She's been here before?" Amu asked the security guard.

The security guard nodded and answered Amu's question by telling her that it was the last straw, being that Saaya had been here loads of time, annoying the customers by telling them they aren't worthy of getting married and on two separate occasions ruining one of the wedding dresses.

"I guess some things never change." Nadeshiko spoke with the others nodding in agreement.

"Well, you two have a good day now," The security guard said before walking off.

"Thank you, for your help!" Amu and Nadeshiko said in unison.

After that commotion, Nadeshiko showed Amu the dress she found. This caused Amu to comment on how perfect that dress will be on Nadeshiko for their wedding day. After spending another 30 minutes looking around Amu found a pink and red designer wedding dress which to her was the wedding dress of her dreams. Once done they asked the person who was in charge, if they could try the dresses on, just to see what they would look like with them on. After, Amu and Nadeshiko tried on their wedding dresses, which fitted them perfectly they went to the cashier to pay for the dresses costing them a total of 350,000 Yen or ($3210 or £1970).

Meanwhile, walking disgruntled Saaya Yamabuki arrived back at her apartment completely covered in trash and stinking. Once there, she decided to take a shower hoping that if she cleaned herself up, it would drive the horrible smell away. Once finished and fully clothed, she heard a banging noise coming from her front door. Saaya went to answer it and once she did it was none other than her accomplice Kairi Sanjou.

"Oh, good you arrived! I was expecting you 10 minutes ago!"

Kairi groaned in frustration as it was really late at night and wanted none other but to go to sleep, "Well, I'm here now Saaya, can you quickly discuss this plan you came up with as I just want to go home and get some needed sleep?"

"Alright Kairi if you are in such a hurry! Starting on Monday, I want you to enrol into our High School so that our plan can commence."

"Shouldn't be a problem, Saaya! As I asked the principal if I can enrol their straight away and luckily, the principal said yes." Kairi gave an evil smile which in itself scared Saaya a bit.

"Good to hear! Now this part of the plan is crucial, timing is everything. Around lunchtime on Thursday, speak to Nadeshiko about having to see somebody outside the gym. Knowing Amu's timetable it's when she finishes gym, when Nadeshiko isn't looking I want you to kiss her on the lips in a so called sneak attack. Knowing Nadeshiko, she will be so surprised it will take around a minute before stopping you. Hopefully, Amu would off saw what happened, dump Nadeshiko on the spot, cancel the wedding and our revenge on them will be completed."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Kairi asked with caution.

"Of course it will work!" Saaya giving of an evil laugh just from that thought.

After the plan's details had been discussed Kairi walked of home to get some much needed sleep as from Monday he knew that the plan will commence.

**Hoped you enjoy this chapter! See you for the next chapter KingZodiac out!**


	5. Evil Plan Commences

**KingZodiac here with the fifth chapter for United Forever. Please read and review **

**Note: Re-edited version of Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

It was now Monday morning and the beginning of a brand new school week. As usual Amu Hinamori was fast asleep in her bed, until she heard her annoying alarm clock going off. All she can do was groan, "Stupid alarm clock!" and without hesitation slammed her hand onto the alarm clock and this almost caused the alarm clock to be broken into a million pieces. Amu hesitantly looked at what time it was, causing her eyes to widen knowing if she didn't get up now she was going to be late.

Meanwhile, over at Nadeshiko's house it was a completely different story. Nadeshiko was already up, sorted and dressed in her school uniform which consisted of wearing a red pleaded skirt, a red tie that was tucked into a grey jumper with the Seiyo High School emblem on the ride hand side and a long white sleeved shirt. She was just finishing putting her hair in the classic ponytail and putting on the necklace she received from Amu on her birthday.

Now she was just waiting for Nagihiko to wake up but knowing him, that could take forever. However, an evil idea came into her head on how to wake her twin brother up. She walked towards the bathroom, filled a bucket up with freezing cold water, sneaked into her brother's room and poured it right over Nagihiko.

This caused Nagihiko who immediately woke up and shouted, "What the hell, Nadeshiko! Why did you do that for?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed Nagihiko that if you don't get up now were going to be late."

"Okay, I'm up! Now if you don't mind I need to dry off and get sorted, Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko exited Nagihiko's bedroom, walked downstairs and waited for her brother to be finished. While, she was waiting Nadeshiko looked at her necklace, as she felt a sense of aura like a special bond had been placed within it and from that she never went anywhere without out. After, 10 minutes of waiting Nadeshiko finally, saw Nagihiko all sorted and in his school uniform which consisted of wearing purple checked shorts, a purple tie tucked into a grey jumper with the Seiyo High School emblem on the ride hand side and a long sleeved white shirt.

"So are you ready to go, Nagihiko?"

"Yeah, I'm ready so let's get going!"

Both, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko left for school. While, walking to the school they managed to bump into Amu on the way and Nadeshiko noticed she was panting for breath. So out of kindness, she asked Amu if she was going to be alright, "Amu, are you going to be alright, you seem out of breath?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine Nadeshiko! I slept in again, nearly breaking my alarm clock in the process and before you even ask Nagihiko I know I've got to get up at a decent time. "

Nagihiko just nodded at Amu's statement, but looking at the time on his watch, they all had to rush just barely managing to make it on time for their classes. Classes were now in session, with everybody just getting settled, until the class Nadeshiko was in heard a knock coming from their classroom door. This caused their teacher to take notice and replied for them to come in, then the classroom door opened and somebody walked in the classroom.

"I'm Kairi Sanjou, the principle might off told you about me enrolling here."

"Yes that's right! Class can I have your attention please," The teacher shouted causing everyone including Nadeshiko to face the front of the classroom.

"Everyone this is Kairi Sanjou, he has just joined our school from all the way from Kyoto and will in our class from now on, so please make him feel welcome!" Kairi was told by the teacher to sit next to Nadeshiko, while walking towards his seat he showed no expressions or eye contact to anybody within the classroom. It caused everybody to have a bit of a strange aura around him. Kairi sat down on the cold wooden chair, looked towards Nadeshiko for a brief second and turned away thinking of an evil thought, "Just a few days left Nadeshiko, until our plan comes into effect! So you better enjoy them with Amu as you can! Because on Thursday you will be heartbroken and have no Amu by your side anymore Nadeshiko!"

Over the next few days, Nadeshiko told her friends about Kairi Sanjou being in her class. This caused all of them to think, how weird it was for somebody to just transfer to Seiyo High School during the middle of the school year. Thursday then finally arrived, it was just before lunchtime and everybody was waiting for the school bell to ring so that they can have their lunch. However, one individual being Kairi Sanjou was waiting to do something else. He was now going to put Saaya's plan into action so he now knew breaking Nadeshiko and Amu up was now in operation.

Kairi suddenly turned towards Nadeshiko, Kairi knew he had to get her attention so Kairi asked her something, "Nadeshiko can I ask a favour from you?"

"Of course you can, Kairi! So what is it you want to ask?"

"I'm just wondering if you can take me to the main gym as I need to meet somebody."

"Well, you're in luck Kairi! As I need to meet my fiancé Amu who will be finishing her gym class, before she goes to have her lunchbreak with me," Nadeshiko smiled towards Kairi.

Kairi saw Nadeshiko smiling towards him which caused something in his brain to click thinking maybe he shouldn't go ahead with the plan. But due to him having so much hated towards Amu for many years, he just shook it off just thinking it was a slight mandatory lapse of concentration. He got back to the main objective, since Nadeshiko was taken him to the gym he knew he was in luck, as the evil deed could be done right in front of Amu's face once she leaves the gym. Then the school bell went, both Nadeshiko and Kairi made their way towards the gym which on the way having a slight conversation.

"So, who is this somebody you've got to meet Kairi?"

"They just wanted to discuss something with me."

"You don't mind me asking! But, does this somebody have a name?"

"She did not give her name."

"So it's a girl, somebody who probably fancies you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Nadeshiko!"

"Well, never mind Kairi as we just arrived at the gym!" Nadeshiko spoke just before turning around. Kairi knew that it was now or never, just as Nadeshiko turned around, he grabbed her right shoulder turned her around and planted his lips right onto Nadeshiko's. Nadeshiko was completely taken by surprise by seeing Kairi kissing her right on the lips. It took her a full minute before she managed to push Kairi away and slapped him very hard on the face.

"How dare you, Kairi? Why did you just kiss me?" Nadeshiko shouted.

However, before this moment Amu had just finished her gym class, finished getting dressed into her school uniform, she was walking towards the gym door and heard a almighty clap echo in her direction. She went to investigate to see what was going on, once at the gym doors she opened them to reveal Nadeshiko and Kairi. Unfortunately, for Nadeshiko it was already too late as Amu heard the fateful sentence of Kairi kissing Nadeshiko.

Amu spoke in a shaky voice, "Nades-hiko, is this true?"

Nadeshiko turned towards Amu knowing this wasn't going to be good, "Amu?"

**Oh, a cliff-hanger what do you think is going to happen, will Amu's and Nadeshiko's wedding plans go crumbling down after what Kairi has done? Wait until the next chapter to find out KingZodiac out! **


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT FROM KINGZODIAC!

If you were expecting this to be the next chapter of United Forever which was meant to be posted this Monday and Tuesday night then sorry it isn't.

This is just an announcement to say that I will be re-editing some of the chapters to this story so that it have a more descriptive look, rearranging some of the paragraphs so it creates a better flow to the story and more character development.

Chapters 1, 2, 4 and 5 are being re-edited.

But don't worry the next chapter of this story will be uploaded on Sunday night instead so stay tuned for it and hopefully, the wait was worth it.

KINGZODIAC OUT!


	7. Harsh Truths Get Revealed

**KingZodiac here with the sixth chapter for United Forever and I'm very sorry for the long wait as I have been re-editing some of the previous chapters for this story. If you want to check out the re-edited versions then be my guest. Now to the main event, this is a very special chapter as it will show the aftermath of Amu hearing Kairi kissed Nadeshiko, Kairi learning a shocking revelation and having major character development in front of your own eyes to see what happens you've got to read this chapter. Please read and review **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

A very tense, dark atmosphere was starting to build after Amu hearing the shocking revelation that Kairi had just kissed Nadeshiko. Her whole heart was starting to break into a million pieces, but it felt even worse when she almost lost Nadeshiko when she saw her thinking Amu loved Saaya all those months ago.

Nadeshiko spoke hoping that Amu would listen to reason, "This isn't what it sounded like, Amu!" Nadeshiko was hoping for a response from Amu. Kairi took this moment to run away not wanting to face the wrath of Amu after, completing the evil deed that Saaya proposed.

"Yeah, right Nadeshiko! It sounded exactly what I heard!"

Trying to hold back the tears that were forming from her brown eyes she couldn't as Nadeshiko begged, "Can you please just listen to me, Amu?"

"What is there to listen to Nadeshiko? That you let Kairi kiss you without any hesitation and here me thinking that he did that on purpose, right?"

"Kairi, did do on it purpose Amu and I slapped him very hard right across the face! Don't you see what he is trying to do, he's trying to split me and you up just like Saaya normally, tries to do?"

"I don't believe you one word! So to make my point clear to you Nadeshiko, I'm breaking up with you right here and right now, I hope he was worth it traitor! Also, you can be the one to tell everyone that we are not getting married now, as the wedding is officially cancelled forever." Those words hurt Nadeshiko in a way she didn't even know existed. It felt like being stabbed 100 times in the heart after hearing those words coming from Amu's mouth.

"Oh, before I go Nadeshiko! There is one thing I have left to do." With that said Amu suddenly yanked the necklace from Nadeshiko's neck and engagement ring from Nadeshiko's ring finger before walking off into the distance. After seeing the love of her live walking away with both the ring and necklace she treasured so much, she brought her hands up to her neck where the necklace used to be and dropped to the floor, bringing her knees up towards her face and began crying the hardest she's ever done in her entire life.

Meanwhile, Kairi was running the fastest he had ever done, he looked back to see if Amu was following him luckily, she wasn't. Kairi then spotted Saaya sitting on a patch of grass just outside the school building and wondered over to her about to explain what had just happened.

"So, has the evil deed been accompolished Kairi?"

Kairi nodded which caused Saaya to put on an evil grin which she kept until somebody caught her eyes. It was none other then Amu Hinamori crying her eyes out and holding the necklace and engagement ring that used to belong to Nadeshiko. Then, something happened catching both Kairi and Saaya eyes as it was Amu suddenly, tossed them away like there were pieces of junk to her?

"Looks, like our plan worked better than we thought now I got one thing to say to you Kairi, get lost and never show your face around me again!" This comment caused Kairi to immediately turn towards Saaya not quite catching what she just said, "Can you say that again please?"

"I said get lost and never show your face around me again."

"Hold on a minute, I thought you liked me hanging around with you?

"Nah, I just like having people doing my dirty work. In this case it was you."

"But you do know that we both came up with this idea, right?"

"You are right about that, but I used your hatred towards Amu and Nadeshiko to my advantage so that you can carry out the dirty deed for me! Therefore, if anyone asks who done it you will have all the blame carried over to you and me getting off all scot free!"

"You mean you just used me?" Kairi asked Saaya who just gave a brief nod and walked away leaving Kairi standing all alone.

The realisation started to sink into Kairi as he now knew the truth that Saaya had used him. After, meeting Saaya back in Chiyoda Park a few weeks ago, she probably just acted the way she did towards him to manipulate him to do her dirty business. He fell for the oldest trick in the book by revealing his desire that, for so many years he dreamt of getting revenge on Amu and Nadeshiko and she used it to her advantage by making him take the fall. Even knowing, Amu told him about loving Nadeshiko back in Elementary School, thus breaking his heart. He should off acted like any normal person by learning to accept it and move on. But instead he let his jealously get used by somebody like Saaya Yamabuki and therefore, leading up to the events that he just carried out a few minutes ago for her. He then looked into his cold bare hands and heart which he ignored for so many years.

Finally, beginning to realise this isn't the person he wanted to be anymore he spoke out, "Dear God, what have I done? This isn't who I want to be any more, this jealously I've had since Amu told me about loving Nadeshiko but in Elementary School has got to stop."

Then his brain finally, clicked into gear, knowing he had to get this problem fixed fast. Also, knowing the main fact that Nadeshiko and Amu's best-friends will hate him for what he had just done. He needed there help no matter what the consequences were to him, as he wanted to get this problem sorted. However, before Kairi walked back into the main school building to find them. He wondered over towards to place were Amu had tossed the necklace and engagement ring. After, finding then on the hard concrete floor he picked them up with his hands and placed them into his blazer pocket.

"This is the brand new start of Kairi Sanjou! And I'm going to keep this promise!" Kairi thought if he bumped into the others he can hand these over to Nadeshiko Fujisaki and hopefully, in his own mind being the first step to solving things.

Back in the main school building Tadase and the others had just finished eating their lunches and all deciding to pass the time by having a bit of a walk around the school. Walking in the direction of the main gym, everybody saw a figure crying their eyes out. When they went for a closer look to see who it was, it turned out to be Nadeshiko Fujisaki who looked up to them, causing everyone to have curious looks on their faces wondering why she was crying.

Nagihiko asked Nadeshiko with remorse in his voice as he wanted to know what caused this, "Nadeshiko, can you tell me, as a friend and twin brother why you are crying?"

Nadeshiko didn't really want to say, but wiping away the tears from her eyes, she knew they were going to find out one way or the other, "Amu has broken up with me and the wedding is cancelled!"

That statement caused her friends to gasp fearing that events were repeating themselves right in front of their own eyes. However, Nadeshiko did manage to fully explain to her friends what happened. Including the parts about how Kairi Sanjou asked her to do him a favour by taking him to the gym, then kissing her on the lips in a sneak attack, trying to explain to Amu what happened but refusing to listen, yanking the necklace and engagement ring from her and them knowing the rest.

"So, this Kairi Sanjou was the person responsible for all this drama?" Utau spoke out.

"Wait, till I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry to have messed with a Fujisaki!"

"You know if you want to find Kairi Sanjou he's standing right over there." Tadase pointed out and Nagihiko walked right over to him, grabbed and pushed him into a nearby wall causing Kairi to mourn from the pain he was experiencing.

"You are going to wish that you've never been born Kairi, after what you just did to my sister!"

"I know, but before you start taking all your anger out on me! You might want to know that Saaya Yamabuki is involved in this as well."

Nagihiko suddenly let Kairi go and give him just one chance to explain everything which Kairi did in full detail. After hearing everything he said, they now know he wanted to fix his mistakes but they were reluctant to do so. "Why should we help you, after all you have done to me?" Nadeshiko pointed out that fact to him knowing that Kairi knew she was right.

"Look, I know I don't deserve your help! But from the short time I have been here at Seiyo High School I've noticed that when people do things wrong they want to make things right and that's what I want to do. Probably, the first thing is by giving Nadeshiko these back? I found these lying on the ground where Amu had tossed them." Kairi went digging into his blazer pocket and pulled out the necklace and ring which Nadeshiko instantly realised as being the one's that Amu had taken from her during their last conversation. She thanked him for given them back to her as they were really special to Nadeshiko.

"I know this might never make up for what I have done! I wouldn't be at all surprised if you never forgive me. But on the other hand, you and your friends might agree with me saying that you all want revenge on Saaya Yamabuki now including me." This caused everybody to nod at Kairi's statement, since it would be true that they would all want revenge on Saaya.

"I want to go back to the way I was back in Elementary School, being a good person and not the jealous and evil person that I have been acting for the last couple of years." Kairi spoke with such remorse in his voice hoping that all of them will understand that he wanted to change.

"OK, Kairi will help you! But this doesn't change anything yet as you've got a lot of work to do before we can even think about forgiving you!" Nagihiko spoke with Kairi understanding.

**So what do you think of that? Kairi has now learned the harsh truth of Saaya using his hatred of Amu and Nadeshiko to her advantage and putting all the blame on him. Now Kairi has finally, decided to join the good guys to help him make things right by getting Nadeshiko and Amu back together and wanting revenge on Saaya for what she did to him. Stay tuned for the next chapter, KingZodiac out!**


	8. Heal This Heartbreak

**KingZodiac here with the seventh chapter for United Forever and I want to thank everybody who has been giving me their continued support by reading and reviewing my story from all over the world. Please read and review **

A full month had passed since Amu shouted in front of Nadeshiko's face by breaking up with her and saying their wedding was cancelled. Since, then she has been so depressed by the whole event that she refused to leave her apartment, even to attend High School with the reason being as she feared that she might see Nadeshiko and Kairi together and causing more pain she was already in. However, Amu has lately been casting second thoughts on maybe she might off overreacted. But she kept on ignoring it since she did hear the fateful sentence of "How dare you, Kairi? Why did you just kiss me?" which had caused her heart to break into a million pieces.

Meanwhile, Amu was lying on her bed, trying to clear her mind. Then an idea came to tuition which caused her to rummage through her backpack, grabbed her i-Pod and pressed play. **(Note: Due to Fanfiction Site Rules I can't post the lyrics. But if you want to listen to this song which is Heal This Heartbreak by JLS feel free to listen to it. Also, I say this before and I say it again it's something I will never own in my entire life.) **Once the music stopped, she heard a knocking coming from the front door of the apartment. Amu went to see who that could be and when she did it caused her to go all speechless, as it revealed to be Kairi Sanjou standing right in front of her.

Before, this moment happened Kairi was feeling extremely nervous and shaking quite a lot as he was heading towards Amu's apartment not knowing what might happen when she sees him there? However, he knew it was a risk he had to take to help mend the mistakes he created a month back. Kairi did not know where Amu lived but, by asking her friends where she lived which Kairi explained to them as being part of his plan they told him.

_Location: Back at Amu's Apartment_

An awkward silence was starting to take effect. This came to an end when Amu slapped Kairi across the face before finally speaking, "What the hell are you doing here Kairi? You are the last person I want to see standing at my front door after what you have done!"

Kairi lifted a hand to his bruised check but probably, knew that was coming, "I kind of expected that coming from you I also know I shouldn't be here Amu, but if you let me come inside I can explain a few things to you." This caused Amu to be weary, trying to figure out what Kairi could possibly say to her. However, she did let Kairi come in with both walking towards the living room and once their she gave Kairi exactly, 5 minutes to say what he had to say before having to get out.

Kairi knew he had a very short time so he spoke, "Look, Amu Hinamori the first thing I've got to say is that words cannot explain how deeply sorry I am for putting you through all this pain. Back in Elementary School when you revealed your love to Nadeshiko it broke my heart, instead of taking it as a proper man, I let it turn into jealously and hate for you and Nadeshiko. Before, I saw you unexpectedly after all those years, I saw Saaya in Chiyoda Park all beating up and I might off told her about my hatred which she used to her advantage to convince me to work together with her and using me in a plan to break you two up for good."

"You, bastard! I can't believe you would work with that bitch!" Amu shouted causing Kairi to look right into her eyes which looked like a burning inferno. Kairi knew he had to finish what he was going to say fast. Just in case Amu wouldn't leave him the chance to do so.

"If you let me finish, once I committed the evil deed she finally, decided to show her true colours to me! She revealed that she just used me for all that time, like she had done with other people before. So when people find out, all the blame would be passed onto me, making it look like she wasn't involved even knowing she was. This caused me to look into my heart and brain for the first time in many years to make me realise that this isn't the person who I wanted to be anymore. So, I realised I need to change quite a lot to be that person again and fix this for both you and Nadeshiko."

Kairi hoped this was enough to help Amu realise how incredibly stupid, hurtful and dumb he was forever trusting Saaya. Amu had managed to calm down and listened, very carefully to what Kairi said by looking into his blue eyes she realised, that Kairi did indeed feel sorry for what he had done to her. A small smile came onto Amu's face for the first time in a month and spoke out, "Kairi, you can sometimes be a real dumbass!" This caused Kairi to laugh slightly, because he knew what Amu had just said was right as he was thinking about that at the time.

"I know I've got a lot of work to do but I think we should both put this all behind us, look forward to the future but this time as being friends and not enemies anymore? Also, I and the others are coming up with an idea on how to get revenge on Saaya and I wonder if you want to help?" These questions came as a surprise to Amu but she did want to move on and nodded her head to Kairi's request for friendship and sweet revenge on Saaya.

Kairi was so relieved that Amu nodded as they can both move on in their lives as friends and getting revenge on Saaya for all the mayhem she's caused. However, Kairi remembered something and thought would be best to speak out, "The final thing I want to say Amu. Do you remember when you tossed the engagement ring and necklace that belonged to Nadeshiko right?" Amu nodded that she did remember tossing them away.

"Well, after discovering Saaya's true colours I picked them up and handed them back to Nadeshiko because of how special they are to her and speaking of Nadeshiko, do you think you might want to go over her house and talk to her as it might help finally, heal that heartbreak you've both been experiencing?" Amu's senses suddenly, kicked into overdrive as she did want to speak to Nadeshiko to help fix her broken heart. Moving from where she was, Amu slipped into her trainers and went over to Nadeshiko's completely forgetting that Kairi was still in there.

_Location: Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's House_

Meanwhile, over at Nadeshiko's house a full month had passed since Nadeshiko witnessed right in front of her eyes Amu shouting in her face. Breaking up with her on the spot and saying their wedding was cancelled. Since then she was finding it really difficult to cope not having Amu by her side. Nadeshiko had already forgiven Kairi for what he did and hoped his plan to talk to Amu was successful?

In the mean time, Nadeshiko wearing the engagement ring and necklace that Kairi handed back. She was busy finishing off some homework while, her twin brother Nagihiko was out doing some errands that needed to be done, until a knocking sound came from their front door. Nadeshiko went to answer it and once she opened the door it revealed Amu Hinamori right in front of her. She didn't know how to react and before she could Amu cried waterfalls while wrapping her arms around her and kissing Nadeshiko on the lips which she had missed doing for a whole month.

Both of them parted and Amu spoke, "Nadeshiko, I'm so sorry, I should off believed you when you said Kairi did it on purpose."

"Amu, it's okay! I would probably off acted the same way!"

"Luckily, Kairi came over to my apartment, almost forgetting to mention that I slapped him across the face and explained everything to me. I noticed in his blue eyes that he was indeed sorry for what he had done and we have both agreed to forget about the past and look forward to the future as friends." Nadeshiko laughed at the part about her slapping Kairi. Looking straight into Amu's eyes she realised that the plan involving Kairi talking to Amu had worked.

"That's great to hear Amu! I guessing he told you about the engagement ring, necklace and getting revenge on Saaya. That all depends if you want to Amu?" She nodded at Nadeshiko seeing the ring and necklace on Nadeshiko's neck and ring finger. Amu looked down on the floor explaining Kairi had indeed explained what Nadeshiko had just brought up and agreed to get revenge on Saaya Yamabuki. Nadeshiko lifted up Amu's face, kissed her on the lips knowing that both of their broken hearts have finally been fixed.

"I'm guessing now the wedding is back on for good, Amu?"

"You got that right Nadeshiko!" This caused both of them to laugh into the night.

**Well, there you have both Amu and Nadeshiko are back together and their heartbreaks have finally, been fixed and the wedding is back on for good. I'm glad I wrote about having Amu and Kairi finally, moving on from the past and being friends again. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and see you soon for the next one! **


	9. Hit and Run Event

**KingZodiac here with the eighth chapter for United Forever and I want to thank DAT OTAKU JADA for coming up with the name for the brand new own character I am introducing to my story ****Sugita Tachibana****. Also, readers and reviewers keep a look out for somebody you might recognize within this chapter. Please read and review**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

A few weeks have now passed since Amu and Nadeshiko managed to have their broken hearts mended. All their friends especially Kairi whose plan had worked with a bit of help from them, were so relieved when they both announced they were together again. It felt like a whole load had been lifted from their shoulders as they can all put these set of events behind them.

Amu managed to return to Seiyo High School without any further problems occurring and it was now Wednesday and the current school day was now coming to an end. While, Amu and Nadeshiko's friends went straight home from Seiyo High School they had to stay behind until 6:00pm. Well, Nadeshiko volunteered herself to stay behind school with Amu. Nadeshiko thought that Amu would need the extra help to help her catch up with all the homework and assignments that she missed during her hiatus from school. Luckily, Amu's homeroom teacher Yuu Nikaidou understood what both of them had gone through during that time? The main reason being as Yuu Nikaidou had this sort of experience within his own life but that is a different matter.

Yuu Nikaidou was sitting at his desk and looked into his wristwatch. By doing so it made him notice it was now coming up to 6:00pm. Yuu then looked into the direction of Amu and Nadeshiko and spoke out, "Okay the both of you. It's time for you to go now and Nadeshiko please make sure, that Amu comes here after school tomorrow?"

Before Nadeshiko could answer Yuu's question Amu responded, "Don't worry Yuu Nikaidou I will promise to be here after school tomorrow."

"Oh, just before we leave Amu! You don't mind if I can just ask you, Yuu Nikaidou an important question?" Yuu nodded but also, being curious on what sort of question Nadeshiko was going to ask. "You know that I and Amu are getting married and I'm wondering if you like to come to the wedding?" Yuu didn't know what to say by Nadeshiko's question so in quick response he just nodded knowing, deep down they would love for him to come and supporting them on their big day.

Afterwards, Nadeshiko and Amu left the classroom and towards home being thrilled as they were going to have one of their favourite teachers at their wedding. As they were both walking home from Seiyo High School both of them were lost in conversation. However, while doing so they weren't aware on the danger that was lurking right behind them. A 2012 Black Range Rover which has been following them from the school. Managing to blend into the shadows of the back streets of Tokyo and being driven by none other than Saaya Yamabuki she was hoping that Amu and Nadeshiko weren't going to realise what she was about to do to them?

_Flashback (2 weeks ago)_

_Over at Saaya Yamabuki's house, Saaya had gathered all her Fan Girls for an important meeting to see what sort of juicy gossip they had all gathered? The reason being is so that Saaya can use it to her advantage to help ruin student's lives for her own evil amusement. Just before the meeting took place Saaya had introduced a brand new Fan Girl called Sugita Tachibana but, the others were very suspicious on who this girl was as they never seen her before. _

"_So what juicy gossip have you Fan Girls managed to gather for me?" _

"_Well, for starters Saaya I saw Nagihiko going into a jewellery shop to buy an engagement ring which would make me think he wants to poop the big question to his girlfriend Rima?" Fan Girl 1 spoke._

"_Good detective work, now all I have to do is make sure that doesn't happen?" _

"_I've managed to get two students expelled from our High School for something which I orchestrated but luckily, they got the blame for everything." Fan Girl 2 laughing at her accomplishment. _

"_It's not really gossip I can use but good work none the less." _

_While the meeting was progressing along, Sugita Tachibana was just sitting on the floor not really being impressed by the gossip that the Fan Girls were discussing. Sugita wanted to wait for the right moment to speak out as she knew that the gossip she might say could set Saaya off on a rage. Luckily, Saaya Yamabuki turned in her direction and was ordered to speak, "Well, Saaya what if I told you that Kairi had managed to became friends with Amu and the others? Also, Kairi with help from them had managed to get Amu and Nadeshiko back together and their wedding is back on for good." _

"_What did you just say, Sugita?" Saaya spoke with Sugita realising a bit of anger in her voice._

"_Amu and Nadeshiko are back together if you didn't catch that already?" _

"_WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!" Saaya shouted causing everybody to cover their ears fearing that they might get temporary hearing loss from her shouting. _

"_OK, this meeting is now over so you can all go home now expect for you Sugita."_

_As the Fan Girls left Saaya's house, Saaya was no doubt furious about what Sugita told her. Now knowing, this was going to be the very last straw Saaya had mentioned to Sugita that she was going to up the ante by eliminating both Amu and Nadeshiko once and for all. Sugita was then told to leave but while doing so Sugita was quite suspicious on how Saaya was going to accomplish the thing she mentioned. But something clicked in her head knowing it might not be a good thing but completely, shoved it off from her mind thinking it was just crazy talk. _

_Seeing from her bedroom window Saaya watched Sugita walking off into the distance before having an evil thought, "Amu and Nadeshiko you better watch your back as the end is coming for the both of you and I will make sure you know it!" _

_End Flashback_

Saaya Yamabuki now knew it was now and never to eliminate both Amu and Nadeshiko. She suddenly, stomped her foot on the accelerator and headed straight towards them. Completely oblivious at first, Amu and Nadeshiko continued walking until they both heard the sound of a revving car engine. This caused both of them to turn around, seeing right with their own eyes Saaya behind the wheel and it was heading straight towards them.

"Amu, watch out!" Nadeshiko shouted while pushing Amu out the way and onto the hard ground causing her to be knocked unconscious. But by doing she took the full force of the impact from the 2012 Black Range Rover. Then the car stopped and Saaya just looked behind being somewhat, pleased on what she had accompolished before, driving off into the distance off and not caring to what happens to them?

From where Nadeshiko her pushed Amu she managed to regain consciousness and looked up to see what had just happened. By the time she did Amu saw Nadeshiko lying on the ground and screamed, "No, this can't be happening! N-A-D-E-S-H-I-K-O!"

Before, the accident happened Ikuto Tsukiyomi was walking down the high street minding his own business and then suddenly, he had to use cat like reflexes to dodge a car that had just come out accelerating from the backstreets. He was left thinking for a second, on how incredibly stupid the driver was for nearly hitting him? Ikuto then heard an almighty scream coming from wear the car had just exited so he went to investigate.

Once there he saw a sight that would, scar Ikuto for the rest of his life. Ikuto seeing none other then Amu crying other Nadeshiko who was lying in the middle of the tarmac road. Without, having a second thought Ikuto grabbed his mobile phone out of his pocket and phoned 119 instantly.

"119, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I have a girl by the name of Nadeshiko Fujisaki lying in the middle of the road it looks like she was involved in an accident. We are just outside the Toei Oedo Line and near the Roppongi Hills Mori Tower so we need an ambulance immediately."

"OK, sir calm down! An ambulance is on its way to you as we speak."

"Thank you and please hurry!" Ikuto said before, hanging up the mobile.

"Amu, what happened?"

Fighting back the tears that were flowing down her face Amu answered, "Me and Nadeshiko were walking home from School. Then a 2012 Black Range Rover that was being driven by Saaya Yamabuki just came out of nowhere with its car engine revved up and heading straight towards us. Before I can act, Nadeshiko had pushed me out the way and after regaining consciousness from the push I saw her lying in the middle of the tarmac knowing she had been hit."

After, Amu's response Ikuto was left dumbfounded by hearing Saaya Yamabuki's name. Over the years, Ikuto had managed to keep Amu and her bestfriends back from Saaya Yamabuki during Elementary and the first few years of High School until he graduated 2 years ago. But by knowing a few things about Saaya Yamabuki she was willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wanted done. Even it involving people getting hurt or injured in the process but Ikuto never thought that Saaya would escalate this far to try and kill somebody. It just proved to Ikuto that he was very wrong.

After 10 minutes the ambulance arrived, the workers noticed that Nadeshiko was in a very serious state so they immediately, put her onto a gurney and headed towards Tokyo General Hospital. On the way there, Ikuto watched Amu not leaving for a second Nadeshiko's side and telling her she was going to be alright while fighting back tears. Once they arrived at the hospital, Nadeshiko was taking straight into surgery and all Amu and Ikuto could do was wait to see what the outcome will be.

**Oh, the suspense? What do you think of this Sugita Tachibana character? Ikuto making his appearance but not in the best of circumstances and does Nadeshiko survive? To find out stay tuned for the next chapter KingZodiac out! **


	10. Sugita Rises and Saaya Falls

**KingZodiac here with the ninth chapter for United Forever and I think all your readers and reviewers out there are dying to know what the condition of Nadeshiko is going to be. If you want to find read this chapter as it's going to be good. Please read and review**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

Emotions were running high for Amu and Ikuto, they have been sitting in the waiting room for over 2 hours, dying to find out any news on Nadeshiko's condition which never seemed to have come. Amu still in her school uniform, felt horrible that something like this had happened to Nadeshiko. She just wished she could beat the living daylights out of Saaya however, Amu knew this wouldn't be a good idea as it would get her into bother and that is something that Nadeshiko wouldn't want for her. Another hour had passed and Amu felt like she was about to go crazy if she didn't do something. After thinking for a bit, Amu decided what she was going to do. Which was to call Nagihiko on Ikuto's mobile phone about what happened?

Nagihiko had been anxiously waiting for over 4 hours for Nadeshiko to get home from Seiyo High School and nothing. Then the house phone went off which Nagihiko rushed over to pick up. "Hello, Nagihiko Fujisaki speaking." He said in a cautious voice. However, once he did he didn't hear anything coming from the other side of the line. Then something caught his attention as it sounded like sniffing. "Hello? Who is this? Look if I don't get an answer I am hanging up!"

"Nagihiko, it is me Amu!" Amu's panicked voice shouted through the phone. This made Nagihiko drop the phone, but he immediately picked it back up and put it next to his ear. Nagihiko could sense the panic in her voice and knew something wasn't quite right about this phone call.

"Amu! Where are you and Nadeshiko?" he yelled just wanting to know Nadeshiko was.

"I'm at Tokyo General Hospital as something terrible has happened to Nadeshiko? She's in the surgery room as we speak." Amu yelled through the phone. Nagihiko couldn't quite believe what he just heard, so Nagihiko asked what happened and Amu explained everything in detail.

"Just stay there Amu and call the others. I'll be down there as quickly as possible!" he yelled not knowing how long it would take to actually get there. Nagihiko quickly, said goodbye before hanging up the phone and getting completely dressed and on his way to Tokyo General Hospital.

Meanwhile, Saaya had just finally, come back to her house after running over Nadeshiko. She parked the Black Range Rover in the drive, but the moment she did, a shadowy figure was standing outside her front door. Saaya went into a bit of a panic and demanded to know who was there as the figure come out of the shadows, it revealed to be Sugita Tachibana. The panic in Saaya disappeared now knowing it was Sugita standing there. However, something caught Saaya eyes as the face on Sugita didn't quite look right as if she knew something. What Saaya didn't know was that Sugita had the phone on loud speaker to the police.

Saaya decided to speak out, "Hello, Sugita what brings you here on this fine night?"

"Cut the crap Saaya! This is what you meant by upping the ante and trying to eliminate Nadeshiko and Amu once and for all?" Sugita shouted for the whole city of Tokyo to hear. Deep down Sugita was absolutely furious at Saaya. Reason being is back after the Fan Girl meeting finished Saaya mentioned, going to eliminate Nadeshiko and Amu she thought it was just crazy talk. However, realisation kicked in as Sugita knew Saaya had actually meant it.

"How do you know that?" Saaya was shocked on how Sugita knew of this revelation with Sugita revealing she saw the whole accident happen right past her bedroom window. With Saaya trying to be clever, she asked Sugita to prove it and was about to be proved wrong.

"You want to bet on that! Who else in Seiyo High School drives a top of the range 2012 Black Range Rover? Also, hated Nadeshiko and Amu since you mentioned that little detail to me when, I first arrived at that school not so long ago?"

"Okay, so I am the only one that owns a 2012 Black Range Rover but I'm not the only person who hates Nadeshiko and Amu you know, Sugita." Saaya was starting to get really agitated at Sugita.

"True, Saaya! But during my time at Seiyo High School I have knowing quite a bit about them, unlike you! They might not off been my friends but they did talk to me about them when asked. They may off hated them but I least I know they wouldn't try and kill them."

"That's because they didn't have the guts to do what I did! I am doing the world a favour by trying to eliminate Nadeshiko and Amu."

"So, you admit to doing this Saaya?"

"Yes, Sugita Tachibana I admit to doing this." Saaya finally, admitting to what she had done.

"You know Saaya you just made a huge mistake by admitting that right in front of me!" Sugita gave of an evil smirk while pulling out the mobile phone from her jacket pocket, "You just got to love mobile phones as I had mine on voicemail to the police all this time."

That statement from Sugita finally, caused Saaya to crack and without any hesitation jumped at Sugita causing both of them to fall over. Sugita dropped the mobile phone from Saaya's jump. The both of them got back onto their feet quickly with Saaya immediately, throwing a punch towards Sugita's face but luckily, she dodged it by a millimetre. While dodging Sugita didn't notice Saaya's foot heading towards her stomach, which caused the wind to be knocked out of her when hit. Sugita gained her composure knowing she couldn't let up for a second. So when Saaya was about to hit her again with another punch, she grabbed it and launched Saaya onto the front end of the Range Rover. "Oh, that hurt! But I am not done yet!" Saaya groaned while fighting the pain she just experienced. Saaya got back to her feet and just saw Sugita standing there. She charged at her but as she did Sugita opened the back door to the Range Rover causing Saaya to collide into it and making her fall over to the hard concrete. Sugita then walked up to Saaya and stomped her left foot in-between Saaya's legs causing her eyes to bulge out due to the pain. Then suddenly, Sugita picked Saaya up by her t-shirt collar and tossed her into the windshield window. This caused the window to crack in a million different directions as Saaya fell to the ground.

"I rise and you fall!" Sugita shouted to Saaya while panting for breath.

Saaya then heard the sound of police sirens going off right behind her. An officer got out of the police car and walked up to Saaya Yamabuki with handcuffs in his hands.

"Saaya Yamabuki, you are under arrest for attempted murder, dangerous driving and the hit and run of Nadeshiko Fujisaki. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in Court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence in prosecution or defence," the officer spoke when putting the handcuffs on Saaya and that is when Saaya knew she was defeated.

"Just before you go officer, this might be off some help! I hope she goes away for a long time and I hope Nadeshiko Fujisaki survives her ordeal." Sugita walked over to were the phone had dropped and handed it over her to the police officer knowing, it would be a key piece of evidence to put Saaya Yamabuki away. The officer thanked her for her co-operation, walked and put Saaya into the police car and drove off into the distance. Sugita then came to her senses and decided it would be a good idea to go to Tokyo General Hospital hoping, that Nadeshiko was alright.

Over at Tokyo General Hospital, Amu was pleased that Nagihiko and the others had arrived to help give their support for Nadeshiko. Nagihiko along with all of the others really wanted to give Saaya the beating of a lifetime but as Amu thought earlier, Nadeshiko wouldn't want that as it would get them all into big trouble. Around, 11:25pm a doctor came out of surgery room and everybody got up from their seats in the waiting room, being anxious on what the doctor was going to say?

"Are you here for Nadeshiko Fujisaki?" The doctor spoke with everybody nodding their heads in unison but all they want to know was how she was doing.

The doctor walked over to them, "Nadeshiko was in a very serious state when she arrived, but luckily, with the surgery we have just done she's going to make a full recovery. It wasn't easy the surgery as we had to stop bleeding in 3 areas, had a collapsed lung, fractures to her right arm, collarbone and probably, having no resurrection of what happened. She is resting and sleeping now in intensive care and once the medication wears down you can all see her."

Everybody breathed a small sigh of relief but they all knew it wouldn't be enough until Nadeshiko was fully recovered and left the hospital. It was another 3 hours before they were told it was alright to see Nadeshiko and once there the sight wasn't exactly the greatest. Nadeshiko looked like a complete mess lying in the hospital bed. Her right arm was in a cast, the chest was covered in bandages and bound to be covered in scars once healed. It was barely visible from the hospital robes she was wearing and one of her eyes was starting to turn a dark colour.

Everybody grabbed a chair and just sat around Nadeshiko's bed in complete silence. However, that silence was broken when a nurse came in carrying a bag loaded with blood. This caused everybody to look at each other knowing, that none of them had donated any blood. To make things even weirder, Nadeshiko had a very rare blood type like Amu which the others only knew about. So the main question beckoned who donated the blood?

"Em, excuse me? But who donated the blood?" Kairi asked the nurse.

The nurse answered by saying that somebody arrived at the hospital and asked what sort of blood type Nadeshiko was, when the person got the answer they were more than eager then anybody to donate blood to help with Nadeshiko's recovery. The nurse strapped the blood up so that it can be given to Nadeshiko immediately and left the room. Once the nurse left, they all heard a small groan coming from the bed. Everybody turned their heads quickly, as they all saw Nadeshiko's eye starting to peak open.

"Where am I?" Nadeshiko asked while struggling to breathe due to the pain she was experiencing.

Before, anybody could answer someone answered, "You are at Tokyo General Hospital, you were involved in a hit and run accident which I saw from my bedroom window. It involved a 2012 Black Range Rover driven being driven by Saaya Yamabuki. You all don't have to worry about her anymore as I took care of business and have her arrested by the police."

Everybody turned around to see who it was and everybody asked who she was, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sugita Tachibana and I used to be one of Saaya's Fan Girls for a very short time. But now I want to forget about that and put that whole thing aside. The way I did that was by helping you guys out by having Saaya endure one of the worst punishments she will ever have. She deserved it after what she did to Nadeshiko and to all of you. Before anybody asks I was the one who donated the blood to Nadeshiko as I couldn't live myself that Nadeshiko might not off made it due to Saaya's actions?" This was confirmed by everybody looking at Sugita who had a band-aid on her left arm. Nagihiko couldn't help but by thanking her, for helping out due to absolute kindness for his twin sister Nadeshiko while, fighting back tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

"You don't have to thank me! I just doing what I think was right and I should probably go now?"

Just as Sugita was heading towards the door Nadeshiko stopped her by shouting her name? This caused Sugita to turn around, with Nadeshiko explaining that she shouldn't leave and thanking her for everything she had just done. Everybody now knew, that thanks to Sugita's actions they wouldn't have to deal with Saaya anymore and that was a huge relief as they can have now have normal lives without her interfering. After that, Sugita saw Nadeshiko and the others offered their hands in friendship. Sugita was a bit sceptical as she never really, had any real friends at Seiyo High School. She only joined Saaya's Fan Girl club as she just wanted to be accepted by somebody. But now, she knew that these people would be actually friends so without any second thought shook everybody's hand. This is when Sugita knew that her live was going to change for the better.

**Phew! That is one of the longest chapters I have written for this story and it is great that Saaya was punished and arrested by Sugita knowing her actions. It is now great news that Nadeshiko is going to be live and be alright in the end. You also found a little bit about Sugita's background and now have become friends with Amu and the others. Hope to see you soon for the next chapter KingZodiac out!**


	11. Rimihiko and Tadaya (Special Chapter)

**KingZodiac here with the tenth chapter for United Forever and this chapter is a bit different as it will be a Rimahiko and Tadaya and it will contain 2 special surprises. Note: These events mentioned in the chapter takes place before Nadeshiko's accident. Please read and review**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

_(Rima and Nagihiko)_

It was a calm and starry night in the city of Tokyo, over at Rima's house there was a sense of nervousness, with Rima looking at her reflection in a mirror. She had just finished getting dressed which consisted of a sparkly yellow dress covering from top to bottom, a crimson cardigan to help keep out the cold and matching black high heels. The reason Rima was feeling nervous because Nagihiko had managed to book a reservation at the Reflections restaurant which was fine with her. However, the thing that was bothering Rima was Nagihiko had been rather distant lately and also, unlike the previous dates both have been on in the past this one seemed very different to her. Then a knocking sound came from the front door, Rima responded by exiting her bedroom, walking all the way downstairs and opening the door to reveal her boyfriend Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"You look like very beautiful, Rima." Nagihiko said while given off a smile. Nagihiko then walked over to where Rima was standing and kissed her on the right check. This caused, Rima to blush and returned a very nice compliment to Nagihiko about how beautiful he looked even, if he was wearing a simple tuxedo.

"So are you ready my cutie pie?" Nagihiko asking Rima. This made Rima blush again and all she could do was nod in response to his question. They both left the house and walked straight to Nagihiko's blue Nissan Skyline. Nagihiko being a kind gentleman went over to Rima's side, opened the passenger side door for her, helped her climb in, once that was done closed the door and got into the car himself.

After, driving for 20 minutes which included going over the famous Rainbow Bridge they had arrived at Reflections located in Odaiba, Tokyo Bay Area. People over the years have discussed this place being the most top notch in Tokyo, since it was one of those rare restaurants that earned 3 Michelin Stars, reservations being hard to come by since everybody wanted to come to this place and the size of the restaurant was massive. It just proved that people weren't kidding about this place. They then pulled into the car park and both Rima and Nagihiko got out of the blue Nissan Skyline. Having their hands interlocked, they walked through the automatic doors that led into the restaurant and towards the podium were a man was standing.

"Good evening and Welcome to Reflections. How may I be off assistance?"

Nagihiko speaking in a polite manner, "Reservation has been made under the names of Nagihiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro."

The man looked down at the reservation book on his podium, spotted their names immediately before, grabbing two menus and taking them to their table. They were directed to an outdoor balcony which had the surroundings covered with fancy flowers, lights that were woven around columns and the most epic view of night time Tokyo.

"Here you go. A waiter will be here shortly to take your orders. Hope the both of you enjoy your stay and meal at Reflections." The man spoke before walking back to his podium. Both, Nagihiko and Rima thanked him for taken them to their table.

Rima and Nagihiko looked over the menu for about 5 minutes and then a waiter approached their table to write down their orders. Nagihiko ordered Shitake Mushroom Stuffed Ravioli with a Tomato and Basil sauce and Rima ordering Steak with Mixed Vegetables and a Red Wine Sauce Reduction. After, 10 minutes of waiting their food was delivered by the waiter and from the sight of it made their mouths water as they were dying to taste it. They both managed to finish of their meals and Nagihiko knew it was now or never to say the thing he wanted towards Rima which could change their entire lives forever.

Rima turned towards Nagihiko and noticed him on one knee, "Rima, I know that we both didn't start off on the right foot. But over the last few years we have managed to know each over pretty well and become boyfriend and girlfriend. I love your smile, your personality and your love for comedy. So what I'm asking is Rima Mashiro will you marry me and become my wife?"

Rima was left speechless and complete silence was left filling the nighttime air as she let Nagihiko's proposal sink into her. Tears were falling from her golden honey eyes when Nagihiko was making the speech and from that moment onwards, seeing Nagihiko on one knee proposing that is when she knew that her main dream had come true.

"Y-Yes, Nagihiko I will!" Rima cried, holding her hand out so that Nagihiko can slide the engagement ring onto her ring finger. Nagihiko stood up, hugged and kissed Rima passionately on the lips and that's when they knew that nothing could spoil this magical, heavenly and loving moment. The next day Rima and Nagihiko announced their engagement to their bestfriends and just like the way Nadeshiko and Amu announced their engagement everybody roared with cheers.

_(Tadase and Yaya)_

Tadase was waiting for Yaya to come over as they needed to finish off a very important school project for Art Class and it was worth 50% of their overall grade. Both, Yaya and Tadase agreed to work together on this project which was to draw a futuristic picture of the city of Tokyo. Meanwhile, over the last few days Tadase had been experiencing loving feelings whenever he thought or saw Yaya by blushing bright red and his heartbeat beating like crazy. Tadase was thinking of confessing his love to Yaya but wasn't quite sure on how she would react to the announcement. Then something interrupted his mind when a knocking sound came from his bedroom door, Tadase told them to come in and the person who walked into his bedroom was Yaya Yuiki.

"I hope you don't mind Tadase. But your grandmother let me in." Yaya spoke out.

Tadase trying to keep his emotions in check around Yaya replied back, "Nope, I don't mind at all Yaya. Let's just finish off this project and we can both relax afterwards."

"Sounds like a good idea Tadase!" Yaya agreeing to what Tadase suggested.

Over the next 3 hours, Yaya and Tadase discussed on what should or shouldn't be in the picture. It took another hour before it was finished and to them it looked absolutely amazing. The picture consisted of many high rise skyscrapers to help solve one of the major problems that Tokyo experiences which is lack of space, the 2020 Olympic Park, Flying Cars and Motorbikes and having a sunset dropping. They sensed a sigh of relief as they finally, completed the project and thought they deserved a nice drink and some snacks for their efforts. Yaya retrieved these items and brought back to the bedroom.

However, when Yaya came back up with the drink and snacks she heard Tadase shout out something that she wasn't expecting. Yaya heard Tadase shout, **_"I wish I can just tell Yaya that I love her! But I'm afraid she might hate me if she knew about my feelings for her!"_**

"You love me, Tadase?" Yaya spoke out with Tadase turning around towards her.

"Yes, Yaya I love you with all my heart but I was afraid of telling you may as I thought you may hate me if you found out!" Tadase replied back to Yaya with his face looking down to the carpeted floor. Yaya put the drink and snacks onto the table, walked straight over to Tadase, lifted up his head and kissed him on the lips which took him by surprise as Tadase wasn't expecting that at all.

"Tadase, I could never hate you and I'm glad you came out because I love you as well."

"You do then there has been something I have been dying to ask you." Tadase replied back to Yaya and asked her if she would be his girlfriend and without any second thoughts Yaya accepted by kissing Tadase on the lips again.

"I love you Tadase Hotori!" Yaya spoke with a smile on her face.

"I love you Yaya Yuiki!" Tadase spoke with a smile on his face.

The next day both of them announced to their friends they were boyfriend and girlfriend which totally, surprised them because none of them thought they had any feelings for each other until now. Also, they managed to achieve an A* on their Art project which made things all the better.

**So, there you have it the two surprises were Nagihiko and Rima being engaged and Tadase and Yaya becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Closure For Nadeshiko

**KingZodiac here with the eleventh chapter for United Forever and it shows the progress of Nadeshiko Fujisaki since her accident. Also, I like to thank everybody who has visited, read and reviewed my story and you all have my deep thanks. Please read and review**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

Everyday for the last 2 months, Amu and the others would visit Nadeshiko straight from school and over the weekend to offer their support and speedy recovery. Then the good news came when Nadeshiko was told she can go home. Approaching the main exit off the hospital, Nadeshiko stepped into the glorious sunshine unaided for the first time in 2 months. A huge sigh of relief from Amu, Nagihiko and Rima seeing this moment take place and the others were waiting back at Nagihiko's place for a little surprise to take place. However, the battle scars remained especially the ones on Nadeshiko's chest that will last for the rest of her life and everybody having to bear the horrible memories of that day. But by working together as friends do they learn to move on from this.

"Are you ready to go home, Nadeshiko?" Amu asked with a huge smile.

"I've been waiting to go home for 2 months, Amu!" Nadeshiko responded back to Amu by kissing her dead on the lips.

"I'm just really glad that Nadeshiko is finally, out of the hospital." Rima give a smile towards her soon to be husband.

"Yeah, it is! But I hate to disturb the sweet moment but we need to get going!" Nagihiko spoke out.

Amu and Nadeshiko parted from there kiss and made their way towards the Nissan Skyline. Amu helped Nadeshiko into the front seat, Nagihiko got into the driver seat and Rima and Amu sitting in the back. Afterwards, Nagihiko turned the keys in the ignition, put the car into drive and drove away from Tokyo General Hospital hopefully, for the last time.

After, driving for 15 minutes they had arrived at their destination, with that Nagihiko pulled into the driveway and everybody got out of the Nissan Skyline. Before, anybody entered the house Nadeshiko was stopped by Amu to put on a blindfold and this caused her to look at Amu curiously, wondering what was going on? After, Nadeshiko put on the blindfold Amu grabbed her left-hand, walked her into the house and removed the blindfold still noticing it was completely pitch black.

"Em, Nagihiko, Amu and Rima why is it pitching black in here?" Nadeshiko asked.

Then the living room lights turned on with everybody shouting, "WELCOME HOME NADESHIKO!" This made Nadeshiko shocked, seeing all her friends welcoming her home. She looked around the room which was covered with beautiful directions, a homemade cake which had been made by Amu and a banner saying **"Welcome Home At Last!"**

"We all wanted to give you Nadeshiko a welcome home party." Tadase explained with a smile.

"So, what do you think of it Nadeshiko?" Sugita asked Nadeshiko.

"Yeah, we are all dying to know!" Kairi hoping that she will answer the question soon.

While, fighting back tears of joy Nadeshiko explained that it was incredible they did this for her. From that moment, everybody spent the next 4 hours having a brilliant time listening to music, having a few alcoholic beverages, truth or dare game, singing karaoke, having cake that was reduced to crumbs, until they knew it was time to call it quits and leave for home. However, Nagihiko came up with the brilliant idea of having a massive sleepover which everybody agreed to.

Nadeshiko found herself staring up at the ceiling the next morning not being able to sleep. The sun hadn't appeared yet so Nadeshiko decided to get out of bed and walked all the way downstairs to the kitchen. She quickly made herself a sandwich but, while doing so something was plaguing her mind like she needed closure to something.

"Nadeshiko, what are you doing up so early?" Nagihiko asked wondering why she was up so early.

"Couldn't sleep and I have something on my mind, brother?" Nadeshiko spoke out.

Nagihiko asked Nadeshiko what was on her mind. She explained that by seeing Saaya in the police station, by confronting her on the spot it would show that she failed in her plans to eliminate her and bring closure to her. Nagihiko thought she was crazy for wanting to do something like this but, if it would bring closure to her then he would take Nadeshiko to meet her.

While, Nadeshiko was getting changed Nagihiko had made a few arrangements so that the meeting between Saaya and Nadeshiko can take place. Nadeshiko had finished getting changed so, they both walked the few blocks to where Saaya was being held. Both of them finally, arrived at the prison, but Nadeshiko wanted to does this alone with Nagihiko reluctantly agreeing and with that she walked towards the main desk where a policewoman was sitting. She introduced herself to the policeman saying that she was here to see Saaya Yamabuki.

The policewomen replied back to Nadeshiko, "Yes, just go to one of the empty glass booths on the right-hand side and we will bring her in straight away."

After, waiting a few minutes Saaya popped into the booth. She looked straight at Nadeshiko with an evil stare and spoke out like venom, "What the hell, Nadeshiko Fujisaki?"

"It's nice to see you to and you look the best you have ever been in your entire life!" Nadeshiko commented in a sarcastic way on the way Saaya Yamabuki looked. Saaya had heavy eyelids underneath her eyes, her hair was all messed up, handcuffed and from Nadeshiko's point-of-view looked very good in an orange prison uniform.

"What do you want?" Saaya shouted through the glass.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know Saaya that your plan to eliminate me back-fired big time! You may off left me with scars all over my body but, this is nothing to what you are going to suffer for the next 25 years. Do you know the best part of this is that nobody will miss you, except probably your Fan Girls?" Nadeshiko spoke out like she was claiming victory.

"You do know I will get out eventually!" Saaya threatening Nadeshiko.

"Oh, look at my body I'm fucking shaking." Nadeshiko replied back not being scared one bit by Saaya's threat.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot!" Saaya shouted through the glass once more.

Nadeshiko sighed and gave an evil smile, "You know what you never learn do you Saaya Yamabuki! It is over and you won't hurt me, my friends or anybody else again I will make sure of that! Also, this conversation is done and this will bring me closure seeing you suffer for what you have done."

With that said Nadeshiko walked out of the glass booth and towards the exit of the prison. Afterwards, a police officer escorted Saaya who was screaming back to her prison cell. Her screams were heard by Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were walked back over to their house with huge smiles on their faces knowing Nadeshiko, got the closure she wanted.

**Nadeshiko has finally left the hospital and confronted Saaya Yamabuki to help bring her the closure she has been seeking. If you want to see what happens next stay tuned for the next chapter, KingZodiac out!**


	13. Graduation Ceremony

**KingZodiac here with the ****twelfth**** chapter for United Forever and it this in my opinion is going to be my favourite chapter to write as it's Graduation. Also, I like to thank everybody who read, visited and reviewed the previous chapter and you have my thanks. Please read and review**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

Every student at Seiyo High School always dreamt of having this special day which was Graduation. That's right Amu and the others were graduating from Seiyo High School and stepping into the big world. Before, the big day everybody gathered for a massive sleepover at Amu's apartment. The main reason for this as they thought it would be very convenient to have everybody in one particular place and not picking everyone up in individual locations. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko lived the closest to were Amu lived as they lived across the street from her and Yaya being the furthest away in Kabukicho, Shinjuku.

Meanwhile, it was a sunny Friday morning in the city of Tokyo. The sun was already up in the horizon but, somebody was still fast asleep in their bed and that somebody was Amu Hinamori. A banging sound could be heard from outside her bedroom door but Amu took no notice of it. That was until, Nadeshiko and the others walked into her bedroom with the very important task off waking her up because everybody knew how long Amu can sleep for.

"Amu, it is very important that you get up now!" Nadeshiko said while walking over to Amu's bed, started shaking her a little bit and hoping for a reaction. However, the reaction she received was not what she had in mind then an idea came into her mind which she knew would work.

"Amu, my love! If you don't get up I will get the water bucket." Nadeshiko spoke out with an evil smile planted on her face. This caused Amu to open her amber coloured eyes and rolled over to face her friends hoping Nadeshiko wouldn't dare do such a thing.

"I knew that would work guys! It's about time you finally, got up Amu. You know you have to get changed into your School Uniform and Graduation Gown for our Graduation Ceremony!" Nadeshiko pointed out to Amu who realised she brought up a very good point.

"If you don't mind? I need to get sorted so please get out of my bedroom." Amu instructed. Everybody did what they were told and exited her bedroom.

_(Time Skip: 30 Minutes to Graduation Ceremony) _

Throughout, Seiyo High School the last preparations for the Graduation Ceremony were taking place. With the last of the decorations being put up, all the chairs neatly lined up and all the Diploma's beautiful stacked one-by-one which will be handed to the graduating students. In most of the classroom blackboards and whiteboards there were messages of **"Goodbye, Seiyo High School!"** and **"Thanks for the Wonderful Memories!" **from graduating students. This left some of their teachers with tears in their eyes when they saw the messages as they never had such wonderful students. Except, for Saaya Yamabuki and when the news spread around the school about what she tried to do to Nadeshiko and Amu they were all glad to see the back of her.

"Alright, students the ceremony is ready to start!" Tsukasa took his place on the podium and shouted into the microphone. Tsukasa then gave a speech on wishing everyone good luck and happiness for the foreseeable future. The time had finally, come for where Amu and the others having worked so hard to accomoplish. They had managed to overcome many obstacles and the only thing that stood in their way was for the principal Tsukasa to call out their names and be handed their diplomas.

"Amu Hinamori!" Tsukasa shouted into the microphone. Amu then got up from where she was sitting, walked up to the podium and was handed her diploma. Afterwards, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Utau Hoshina, Kairi Sanjou, Sugita Tachibana, Tadase Hotori and Yaya Yuiki all had their names called out and handed their diplomas and this process continued until, every student who was graduating had their name called out by Tsukasa.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give a round of applause to the Seiyo High School Graduates of 2014!" Tsukasa spoke into the microphone and a huge round of applause could be heard for miles.

"We have finally graduated!" Utau squealing like a little girl. But this was stopped when everybody's eyes widened and Utau wondered why they were doing that? Then a pair of hands covered her eyes, then shouted **"Guess Who!"** into Utau's ears and she instantly recognised that voice being none other than Kukai Souma.

Utau and the others couldn't believe that Kukai was standing right in front of their own eyes. Normally, he would be at a prestigious Football School in the United States and for both, Utau and Kukai they somehow made a long-range relationship work. However, to see him in Seiyo High School was an unbelievable event.

"Kukai, what are you doing here?" Utau asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I managed to catch the first flight back to Tokyo on Thursday Morning as I wanted to see all my friends and my special blonde angel graduate from Seiyo High School. Also, I have a big surprise for you Utau." Kukai spoke out.

Utau wondered what the surprise from Kukai could be and without hesitation asked him. In response Kukai dropped onto one and spoke out, "Utau, we have known each other for 5 years and some people thought a long distance relationship wouldn't work between us. However, we managed to prove them all wrong Utau. I love your wonderful smile, your blonde hair, your personality and your love for singing and I'm asking Utau Hoshina is will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife for eternality?"

Utau was left speechless and complete silence as she let Kukai's proposal sink into her. She had dreamt of this moment for so long as waterfalls were falling from her purple eyes. When, Kukai proposed the ring he showed was made out of platinum with two purple emeralds side-to-side which represented her eyes.

"Kukai it would be an honour to become you wife!" Utau cried, while extending out her hand so Kukai can put the expensive engagement ring onto her ring finger. Kukai hugged and passionately kissed Utau on the lips for the first time as an engaged couple. All, Utau and Kukai's friends gave a round of applause as they witnessed a truly magnificent magical and loving moment.

"Now that Kukai and Utau are engaged! Do you know what this means?" Yaya shouted.

"What do you have in mind?" Kukai asked Yaya.

"We can have a triple wedding for Amu and Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Rima, Utau and Kukai doesn't it sound like a brilliant idea guys." Yaya replied with the engaged couples thinking it would be a brilliant idea.

**Everybody has now graduated from Seiyo High School. Also, Kukai made his appearance and proposed to Utau which off course she accepted and now there will be a triple wedding happening thanks to Yaya's great idea. If you want to see what happens next stay tuned for the next chapter, KingZodiac out!**


	14. Triple Wedding Takes Place

**KingZodiac here with the ****thirteenth**** chapter for United Forever and it's the chapter everybody has been waiting which is their Wedding Day for all our couples. Amu and Utau's parents will be in this chapter so keep an eye out for them. Also, please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

It was the day all our engaged couple have been waiting for their Wedding Day and to make it more special they agreed for it to be a Triple Wedding Ceremony. After, their Graduation everybody had been working non-stop and 3 hardworking months later the time had finally, arrived for them. Wedding bells could be heard chiming the joyful wedding tune throughout the church. At the end off a crimson carpet were Amu, Nagihiko and Kukai waiting for their soon to be wives to make the ever-changing walk to the church altar and say there _**"I do's!"**_

Meanwhile, in the main hall Nadeshiko, Rima and Utau were pacing themselves as they were about what could be described as the hardest, best and loving moment of their entire lives. Then somebody called their names one-by-one and they all walked in turns step-by-step to the altar.

"We are gathered here today to bring Amu Hinamori and Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki, Utau Hoshina and Kukai Souma together in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reasons why these should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest smiled, waited for anyone in the church to say anything and with total silence he continued speaking.

"Do you, Amu Hinamori, take Nadeshiko Fujisaki to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Amu replied and smiled to Nadeshiko, "I do with all my heart!"

"Do you, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, take Amu Hinamori to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Nadeshiko replied and smiled to Amu, "I do for the pink-haired angel I love so much!"

"With that, I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Hinamori! You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled to them before, having to walk to where Nadeshiko's twin brother Nagihiko was standing. Amu had waited for this moment, and without hesitation lifted up Nadeshiko's veil which had concealed her gorgeous face and kissed her on the lips for the very first time as a married couple. Amu's parents and younger sister Tsumugu, Midori and Ami were crying their eyes out seeing Amu getting married and nothing could spoil this moment for them.

"Do you, Nagihiko Fujisaki, take Rima Mashiro to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Nagihiko replied and smiled towards Rima, "I do with her amazing comedic art!"

"Do you, Rima Mashiro, take Nagihiko Fujisaki to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Rima replied and smiled straight at Nagihiko, "I do for the man I love!"

"With that, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Fujisaki! You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke before, walking to where Kukai was standing at the altar. Then, Nagihiko lifted up Rima's veil covering her beautiful face and passionately, kissed her on the lips for the first time as a married couple. Watching aside Tadase and Yaya who were the best-man and bridesmaid for this part of the wedding saw the two love birds kissing each other. Tadase then kissed Yaya on the lips and whispered into her ear, "Who knows maybe we could get married in the future?" This statement from Tadase caused Yaya to blush bright red across her face and agreed to hold up that end of the bargain when they felt the time was right.

"Do you, Kukai Souma, take Utau Hoshina to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Kukai replied and gave a huge smirk to Utau, "I do with the love that comes from my heart!"

"Do you, Utau Hoshina, take Kukai Souma to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Utau replied and smiled to Kukai, "I do and will for the rest of time!"

"With that, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Souma! You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled and announced to the entire church that all the new couple's marriages have fully been completed. Kukai then lifted up Utau's veil and passionately kissed her on her plump lips for the very first time as a married couple. Ikuto her old brother, Aruto and Souko her parents watched from their church seats Utau getting married to the man of her life. Then, everybody in the church erupted with applause, cheers and congratulations to the now married couples and they all appreciated this since they were are finally married.

Outside the church there was a massive garden which had been filled up with tables of plates, drinks and desserts and in another area was a massive tent where couples could dance to slow or fast moving music. Soon, everything was in full swing with people stuffing their faces and some of the guests making sure they don't choke. Out of the dance floor Amu with Nadeshiko, Amu and Utau's parents, Rima with Nagihiko, Tadase with Yaya and Kukai with Utau were all dancing to a slow song.

After, the song was completed Rima split from her husband and walked over to a microphone stand to speak out, "Um... can I have everybody's attention please! I have a special announcement to make to my husband Nagihiko!"

Nagihiko looked at her wife with a curious look wondering what announcement Rima was going to make in front of everybody. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long for an answer as Rima took one deep breath and shouted, "I'm pregnant!" His reaction was off complete shock, he was going to be a father but, overcome with the news he fainted right in front of everyone. Everyone laughed at how Nagihiko handled the news and when he recovered from fainting he and Rima received many congratulations from her friends.

For everyone there, the day was perfect and could continue their lives without any more dramas taken place. However, all of them couldn't realise that they wouldn't be more wrong!

**Oh, the suspense is killing me! What drama lie ahead for our now married couples? If you want to find out please stay tuned for the next chapter, KingZodiac out!**


	15. Saaya's Prison Escape

**KingZodiac here with the ****fourteenth**** chapter for United Forever. I left all your readers on a bit of a cliff-hanger from the previous chapter and dying to know what's going to happen. If you want to find out what happens you have to read the chapter. Also, please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

Except: Security Guards - Mr. Usagi and Mrs. Yamaguchi

(Location: Saaya Yamabuki's Jail Cell, Tokyo Prison)

Meanwhile, Saaya Yamabuki was lying on her very uncomfortable bed in her 10x4ft Jail Cell. Over the last couple of months, Saaya was planning that when the lights go out for the entire prison tonight it would be now or never to escape from this hellhole. Her plan consisted off having to make a homemade saw from the wood-shop to cut through the rusty bars of the window, going through the tiny sized window, running a short distance to climb a 20ft fence and watching out for security guards. Before, the lights went out Saaya was thinking back to the conversation she had with Nadeshiko 4 months ago. She remembered it very well on how Nadeshiko made a mockery on the way she looked in the prison uniform and saying right in front of her face that no one will miss her.

_Flashback: 4 Months Back _

_After, waiting a few minutes Saaya popped into the booth. She looked straight at Nadeshiko with an evil stare and spoke out like venom, "What the hell, Nadeshiko Fujisaki?"_

"_It's nice to see you to and you look the best you have ever been in your entire life!" Nadeshiko commented in a sarcastic way on the way Saaya Yamabuki looked. Saaya had heavy eyelids underneath her eyes, her hair was all messed up, handcuffed and from Nadeshiko's point-of-view looked very good in an orange prison uniform._

"_What do you want?" Saaya shouted through the glass. _

"_Oh, I just wanted to let you know Saaya that your plan to eliminate me back-fired big time! You may off left me with scars all over my body but, this is nothing to what you are going to suffer for the next 25 years. Do you know the best part of this is that nobody will miss you, except probably your Fan Girls?" Nadeshiko spoke out like she was claiming victory. _

"_You do know I will get out eventually!" Saaya threatening Nadeshiko._

"_Oh, look at my body I'm fucking shaking." Nadeshiko replied back not being scared one bit by Saaya's threat._

"_This isn't over, not by a long shot!" Saaya shouted through the glass once more._

_Nadeshiko sighed and gave an evil smile, "You know what you never learn do you Saaya Yamabuki! It is over and you won't hurt me, my friends or anybody else again I will make sure of that! Also, this conversation is done and this will bring me closure seeing you suffer for what you have done!" _

_End Flashback_

"So you think Nadeshiko I won't hurt you, your friends or anybody else again? You are going to be proved wrong my old nemesis." Saaya smirked at that evil thought, then heard the security officer giving the order for the lights to go out and started to put her escape into motion.

Saaya lifted up the pillow that concealed the homemade saw. She picked it up with her cold dead-fingers and hoping, that no one would hear her started cutting inch-by-inch the bars on the window. What seemed like forever to her she managed to cut through the first rusty iron bar on the window, having to hold it tightly so that it wouldn't fall on the floor and make a sound? She then repeated the process for the second and third bars.

Using all her body strength, Saaya climbed through the window feet first but, not without getting stuck in the process. She had to shift her body weight from side-to-side to get unstuck from the window and made a hard landing onto the concrete ground.

"Here comes the most crucial part of my escape!" Saaya hearing that thought echo through her head.

Using her dark green eyes, Saaya needed to make sure that no searchlights, security guards or guard dogs were around in her facility. The main reason as if she got caught there be no chance of escape again as she would be locked away in solitary confinement for the rest of her life. After, waiting for 5 minutes Saaya was guaranteed the coast was clear and with that made a straight dash right across the courtyard to the 20ft fence. Saaya using skills she obtained from all the hours in the jail gymnasium, climbed over the fence and once on the other side ran off into the Tokyo Night.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! You better watch out everybody as I am back with a vengeance!" Saaya screamed while running with all her might from the prison.

(Time Skip: Next Morning in Tokyo Prison)

"Give a count everybody." Mr. Usagi and Mrs. Yamaguchi ordered. Which all the prisoners stood out from their jail cells except for Saaya Yamabuki.

"Saaya Yamabuki! Step out here now!" Mr. Usagi shouted to her cell.

When, no response was heard from the cell and Mrs. Yamaguchi walked to her cell and once there noticed that she was nowhere in sight. On closer inspection the both of them noticed, that the bars from the window were left scattered on the bed and the handmade saw Saaya used was left behind. They were both left with shocked expressions on their faces and without a second thought Mrs. Yamaguchi ordered the lockdown of the prison. However, it was already too late since Saaya was far gone before the prison lockdown was put into place.

Meanwhile, it was the day after the wedding and Amu with Nadeshiko where fast asleep together as a married couple for the very first time. Amu woke up first and turned around to see Nadeshiko her sweetheart starting to wake up which, brought a smile to her face.

"Nadeshiko, what does it feel like to be married to me?" Amu spoke out.

"It's feels absolutely amazing." Nadeshiko give out a little giggle to her lover until, deciding to go back to asleep and Amu decided to pass the time by turning on the television.

However, the very moment Amu did an urgent news bulletin came up, "We interrupt this programme to bring you an urgent bulletin! Last night, the prisoner Saaya Yamabuki escaped from Tokyo Prison and police are searching for her this instant. She is extremely dangerous and should not be approached by anybody. If you see this person please call the police immediately."

Nadeshiko suddenly, woke up after hearing the news report and couldn't believe Saaya has escaped from prison. She was thinking of many different thoughts like is Saaya going to get caught, is she thinking of trying to kill me and Amu again or endangering anyone.

"I can't believe she has escaped!" Nadeshiko started to cry.

Amu turned at Nadeshiko who she hugged tightly, "Nadeshiko, listen to me I will promise you that Saaya is never going to hurt you."

**Oh, Saaya Yamabuki has escaped from prison! What does she have planned and mean back with a vengeance? If you want to find out please stay tuned for the next chapter, KingZodiac out!**


	16. Amu and Nagihiko Get Kidnapped

**KingZodiac here with the fifteenth chapter for United Forever and this is the chapter were we meet Saaya Yamabuki Parents and what diabolical plan Saaya will come with this time. Please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

Except of the name of Saaya's parents (Otonashi and Yui Yamabuki)

Two weeks have passed since Saaya escaped from Tokyo Prison and the police haven't been able to find a trace of her anywhere. Meanwhile, heavy showers were pouring down on the Tokyo Skyline and Saaya was getting drenched all over while, looking for a place to hide out so that the police still wouldn't be able to find her. After 30 minutes, Saaya turned a backstreet corner and came across a place that was very familiar to her as it happened to be her parent's house. Otonashi and Yui Yamabuki can be described by anybody as extremely crazy. The reason being as they were very supportive off their daughter shenanigans and didn't protest at all when Saaya tried to break Nadeshiko and Amu up so many times.

Saaya taking it step-by-step headed to the house and was thinking about how the parents would react when seeing her at their front door for the first time in months? When, she made it to the front door and knocked on it a few times Saaya was grabbed by Otonashi who gave her one of the tightest hugs she ever experienced from her father. After, breaking off from the hug Saaya was told by her father to go into the sitting room and when Saaya did saw Yui her mother sitting down on a leather sofa watching television. Saaya coughed to get Yui's attention and this caused Yui to turn her head towards her daughter. She immediately, got up from where the leather sofa and ran towards her daughter doing actually the same thing as Otonashi did.

"OMG! Saaya we are so proud that you managed to escape from that hellhole!" Yui gave Saaya a huge smile for her escaping from Tokyo Prison.

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't easy Mom and Dad." Saaya explained.

Saaya discussed with her parents that she made a hand-made saw from the Wood shop in Tokyo Prison as it gave her the best chance to cut through the rusty bars of the prison window. She described having the difficultly of going through the window by, mentioning how she had to swift her body weight from side-to-side to get through and making a hard landing. Explained the crucial part of having to wait so, that she wouldn't get caught by the security guards, dogs and searchlights. Running the very short distance to the fence, climbing over it and ran off into the distance.

"It seems like you have this plan all figured out Saaya!" Otonashi pointed out the obvious.

"So, what are you doing here Saaya? You do know that the police could come by here any minute and arrest you again?" Yui said with major concern for her daughter.

"Mom, Dad the main reason I came here is that I wonder if you could help me out with something important. But, before you make you decision I'm going to take a hot shower." Saaya spoke out.

The reason being as when Saaya was finished, her parents would help her out with her plan or not. Saaya made her way to the bathroom and got undressed from the clothes which she managed to take from somebody's washing line. Stepping into the shower, turning on the hot water it did the business when it hit her skin, once finished got changed into something a lot more comfortable and made her way back to where her parents where.

"So, have you made a decision?" Saaya asked Otonashi and Yui.

"We have Saaya! We have come to the decision to help you." Yui answered. Saaya smiled at the answer she was dying to hear from her parents.

"Saaya, what are you planning to do?" Otonashi asked Saaya.

"Let me just say I am planning on getting revenge on the people who put me into prison. Well, I was actually doing the world a favour by trying to get rid of Nadeshiko and Amu!" Saaya explained.

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?" Yui asked.

Saaya explained to Otonashi and Yui that with their help they would kidnap Amu Hinamori and Nagihiko Fujisaki right from their own homes. The way she planned to do this was that Otonashi would go to Amu's apartment and Yui going to Nagihiko's home. By having there own clone keys which Saaya had already made somehow. They would gain entry to their homes, they would then find a place to hide within the house and when the time was right cover their faces with a cloth soaked in chloroform. Reason being as it would knock them straight out and be taken to a location where Saaya would hope Nadeshiko would try to find them. Saaya was going to make sure this time it would be the ultimate demise of Nadeshiko by killing her.

"What do you think of my plan?" Saaya asked.

"It is perfect! Also, it will teach them not to mess around with my daughter Saaya Yamabuki." Yui shouted out while, given off the most evil grin seen on her face.

"When do we put this plan into action?" Otonashi just wanted to know out of curiosity. Saaya answered him by mentioning they would be conducting the plan tonight when Amu and Nagihiko least expect it.

(Time Skip/Location: 4 Hours Later and Amu and Nadeshiko's Apartment)

Meanwhile, Amu holding up an umbrella had finished off running the errands for today. Entering the apartment complex Amu got into an elevator, pressed the button with her floor number and made her way up to her apartment. However, when Amu had approached the main door of her apartment it was wide open but, thought nothing of it as Nadeshiko would forget to close the door sometimes.

"Nadeshiko, I'm home! How has your day been?" Amu shouted hoping for a reply. No reply was given back to Amu causing her to be a bit worried as Nadeshiko would reply back straight away. Amu made her way to the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the counter.

"What the hell is this?" Amu unfolded the piece of paper which read.

_Dear Amu,_

_I have gone to the cinema with Rima, Yaya, Kairi and Sugita. I hope to be back around 10:00pm._

_Love, Nadeshiko Hinamori XXXXX_

_P.S. There are some leftover chicken wings in the fridge._

Then, a flash of thunder and lightning was heard from outside, striking the apartment complex and knocking all the lights to the block. Amu just thought _**"Well this is just great all the lights are out!" **_but was suddenly, interrupted when a piece of cloth covered her entire face and knocked her straight out. Before, this took place Otonashi was hiding waited for the right moment to strike. When the thunder and lightning struck the building, he poured the chloroform needed onto the cloth, came out of his hiding place and put the cloth onto Amu's face knocking her out.

Otonashi pulled out a mobile phone from his trouser pocket and sent a message to Saaya which read, **"THE EVIL DEED HAS BEEN COMPLETED!"**

(Location: Nagihiko and Rima's House)

Nagihiko who was making his way back after hanging out with his friend Tadase, turned onto his street and noticed the lights to his house where switched on. Nagihiko thought it was either Nadeshiko making a visit to the house or Rima had just gotten home. However, suspicions crept into Nagihiko's mind as soon as he approached the front door of the house as it was left wide open and this was unusual as is was always closed when Rima, Nadeshiko or him left or entered the house.

"Rima and Nadeshiko are you in here?" Nagihiko shouted hoping for a reply.

No reply was heard and Nagihiko walking towards the sitting room. Was left wondering what is going on? But, that came to an abrupt end when a piece of cloth covered his entire face and knocked him straight out. Before, this took place Yui had been waiting for the right moment to strike. When, Nagihiko walked past from where she was hiding she poured the chloroform needed onto the cloth, came out of her hiding place and put the cloth onto Nagihiko's face knocking him out.

Yui pulled out a mobile phone from her coat pocket and sent a message to Saaya which read, **"THE EVIL DEED HAS BEEN COMPLETED!"**

**Nagihiko and Amu have been kidnapped by Saaya's parents and where are they being taken? To find out what happens next stay tuned for the next chapter****KingZodiac out! **


	17. Finding Out Where They Are?

**KingZodiac here with the sixteenth chapter for United Forever and this is the chapter were Saaya's Parents get what is coming to them. Sugita and Kairi have a plan to find out where Nagihiko and Amu have been taken and if you find if they succeed you have to read the chapter. Please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

Except: Name of the Building - Kazuki Spa Treatment

Amu eyes started to flutter open and all she can was total darkness. She was trying to remember what has just happened? While doing so, Amu noticed that she was tied up back to back with somebody and locked in a supply closet.

"Excuse me! But whoever you are you have to wake up?" Amu shouted while shaking the person hoping that she'll get a response. After, five minutes a voice was heard and Amu instantly realised who it was Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"Nagihiko, are you alright?" Amu spoke with concern for her friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! But where are we?" Nagihiko asked Amu not knowing where he was.

"We're locked in a support closet Nagihiko. No worries as Nadeshiko and the others will be looking for us I guarantee on it Nagihiko." Amu answered.

Both of them heard a noise from outside of the supply closet door, a key could be heard turning the lock and when the door opened it revealed three shadowy figures. Nagihiko and Amu's eyes were trying to adjust to figure out who the three were and why they had been kidnapped by them. Waiting a few moments they managed to get the first glimpses of their kidnappers and weren't surprised on who they were Saaya, Yui and Otonashi.

"Saaya, I should off known you were behind this!" Amu screamed.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? This girl is a feisty one!" Otonashi commented.

"You won't get away with this!" Nagihiko yelled at their faces.

"It looks like we just did. Also, you and your friends are going to be sorry for messing around with our daughter Saaya Yamabuki." Yui spoke out in defence for her daughter.

"What are you going to do us?" Amu demanded to know what they were going to do to them. However, they didn't receive any answer and they were both lifted up by the ropes not knowing what awaited them.

Over at Amu and Nadeshiko's apartment panic could be seen on everybody's faces as Nadeshiko and the others learned the horrifying truth that Amu and Nagihiko were kidnapped by Saaya's parents. The way that all of them found out about this are they all received text messages of their mobiles phones from Saaya herself telling them about the kidnapping. Also, the police were looking for the both of them but, weren't having any look. However, Sugita and Kairi had an idea which comprised of knowing something about Saaya's parents which the others didn't know about and that was they liked going to spas quite a lot.

"You know guys! Me and Sugita might have an idea which might reveal where Amu and Nagihiko have been taken?" Kairi explained to everybody.

"Please tell us?" Everybody except Kairi and Sugita shouted.

Both of them revealed the plan would consist of Yui and Otonashi thinking they have won a contest for a day of spa treatment while, they are relaxing Sugita and Kairi would seek into the changing rooms and steal their clothes right underneath their ugly noses. They would hope Yui and Otonashi would run after them on the streets of Tokyo, in part exchange for their clothes they tell them exactly were Amu and Nagihiko have been taken and in surprise Yui and Otonashi get arrested by the police.

"So, what do you think of the plan?" Sugita asked.

"It's better than nothing so let's do it." Tadase gave the confirmation for the plan to go ahead.

Meanwhile, Amu and Nagihiko had both suffered from very serious damage from the punishment they received from Yui, Saaya and Otonashi. They were stuffed back into the supply closet and were thinking about how long they were going to last in this hellhole.

"It felt good to teach them a lesson!" Saaya smiled.

Then a vibrating noise came from Otonashi's trouser pocket. He pulled out his mobile phone from and read out a message which said, **"CONGRATULATIONS OTONASHI AND YUI YAMABUKI YOU HAVE WON A MEGA PRIZE WHICH CONSISTS OF AN ENJOYABLE DAY OF SPA TREATMENT AND TO RECIEVE YOUR PRIZE CAME TO THE KAZUKI SPA TREATMENT IN SHIBUYA! "**

"We won a day of Spa Treatment! But I don't remember entering any contest!" Yui was cautious of the message that was sent to them.

"Who cares Yui? We have won and were going." Otonashi asked.

Yui and Otonashi asked Saaya if they could go to claim this prize. Saaya being the obnoxious idiot she was allowed them to go, since they did deserve a treat for helping her with the kidnapping. Then, Yui and Otonashi both got into a car and drove out to the Spa Treatment location. However, what they didn't know was that they were going to be in for a horrible surprise. After, driving for 25 minutes the both of them had arrived at the Kazuki Spa Treatment building. They parked their car outside of the building and both Yui and Otonashi got out of the car. Having their hands interlocked, they walked through the automatic doors that led to the spa restaurant and towards the reception. However, following their every move was Sugita and Kairi waiting to put the rest of their plan into motion and then they saw Saaya's parents making their way towards the changing rooms then, afterwards enjoying their moment in glory.

While, the both of them were relaxing at the spa Kairi and Sugita sneaked into the changing rooms and managed to find the clothes they were looking for. This was the moment they have been waiting for and shouted, "Hey, Otonashi and Yui Yamabuki recognise these clothes?"

"They have our clothes! Let's get them!" Yui shouted. Wearing only their dressing gowns Yui and Otonashi chased after the both of them, they ran out off the Kazuki Spa Treatment building and out on the streets on Tokyo in plain sight of everybody.

"Give us back our clothes now!" Otonashi shouted.

"We give your clothes back in part exchange if you tell us were Amu and Nagihiko are being held?" Sugita demanded to them.

"We are not going to tell you anything!" Yui shouted for the whole public to see.

"Well, you don't get you clothes back." Kairi spoke out with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, they are being held at an old storage unit on the other side of Tokyo Bay in Nakajima!" Otonashi telling Kairi and Sugita were their friends were being held. They were handed back their clothes but, not seeing the devilish smiles on Kairi and Sugita who were pointing at somebody behind Yui and Otonashi. This caused the both of them to turn around and see two police officers right in front of their eyes.

"Yui and Otonashi Yamabuki, you are under arrest for kidnapping, helping an escaped convict and indicant expose in public. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in Court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence in prosecution or defence," the officer spoke when putting the handcuffs on Yui and Otonashi. Afterwards, Sugita called Nadeshiko on her mobile to tell her that a location on were Amu and Nagihiko was had been revealed and their plan worked.

(Time Skip: 2 hours, time 18:30pm)

Over at the old storage unit in Nakajima, both Amu and Nagihiko were busy having a conversation to help pass the time and comfort themselves knowing their friends would not give up without finding out where they are. Then the store closest door opened to reveal Saaya holding a blunt kitchen knife within her cold hands and spoke out to them, "In just a few minutes my parents will be back in no time to finish you off?"

"I wouldn't be sure about that Saaya? As your parents have just being arrested by officers!" Nadeshiko shouted with Rima and Tadase from a distance.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!" Saaya shouted at them.

"Nadeshiko, Rima and Tadase you came." Amu cried been so glad to see them.

"No matter! I don't need my parents as I will eliminate all of you!" Saaya spoke out.

"Trust me Saaya the one that's going to be eliminated is you, as this ends tonight." Nadeshiko spoke out while pointing towards Saaya's face.

**Oh, this is getting very intense. What is going to happen between Saaya and Nadeshiko? To find out stay tuned for the next chapter and with that KingZodiac out! **


	18. Nadeshiko and Saaya (The Final Showdown)

**KingZodiac here with the seventeenth chapter for United Forever and this is the chapter I think all your readers have been waiting for the epic showdown between Nadeshiko and Saaya. Also, I have a little surprise in store within this chapter and to see who emerges victorious you have to read the entire chapter. Please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

"You really think you can defeat me Nadeshiko?" Saaya spat out like venom.

"As, I said before this ends tonight with you being eliminated Saaya!" Nadeshiko spoke out with Rima and Tadase nodding in agreement. However, something caught their attention when they heard Saaya laughing deviously. This left curious looks on everybody's faces wondering why she was laughing and without any hesitation asked why.

"You know were not the only people here!" Saaya continued laughing.

"What the hell does she mean, where not the only people here?" Rima asked with a scared look.

"She means me, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. I'm one of Saaya's Fan Girls and you will all pay for putting our wonderful leader into prison." Lulu spoke out while emerging from the shadows.

"You know no matter how many assistants you have Saaya, they have all been defeated." Nadeshiko pointed out that piece of news. Just in-case Saaya being her stupid self forgot all about that.

"You are both going down and you know it!" Amu shouted even knowing she was feeling very weak. This caused Saaya and Lulu to turn towards Amu. They answered back to Amu saying she will be the last one to die and hoping she'll see her own friends lying in a pool of red blood.

"You are both fucking crazy." Tadase spoke out not normally being one to swear.

"Oh, I've had enough of this conversation! Lulu can you do the honours of killing them?" Saaya commanded. With that Lulu quickly pulled out two Swiss army knives from her trouser pocket and tossed them straight at Nadeshiko.

Luckily, Nadeshiko was quick to act by telling Rima and Tadase to get out of the way, then grabbed the knives by their the tips of the blade and tossed them back at intense speed back at Lulu. Lulu did her best to dodge both knives, with one missing her by a few inches and the other one hitting her in the leg causing her to scream in agony. While screaming Rima walked over to Lulu and spoke out, "Normally, I'm not one for beating people up but for you Lulu I make an exception." Afterwards, Rima gave Lulu karate kicks to the head from side-to-side before knocking her unconsciousness.

Saaya was left totally speechless on how Nadeshiko and Rima managed to beat up her best Fan Girl. "Looks, like it is just you and me!" Nadeshiko said.

That statement from Nadeshiko caused Saaya to crack big time and jumped at Nadeshiko causing both of them to fall onto the hard wooden floor. The both of them quickly, got back onto their feet with Saaya throwing a punch at Nadeshiko's face and knocking her back a few feet. Afterwards, Saaya's gained the upper hand again by kicking Nadeshiko in the stomach next, which caused the wind to be knocked out of her. So far Nadeshiko didn't have the chance to hit Saaya once but, knew she couldn't let up for a second aganist her.

"What happened to the Nadeshiko that managed to beat me up at Chiyoda Park?" Saaya laughed.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Nadeshiko gained her composure.

So when Saaya was about to hit her again with another punch, Nadeshiko grabbed it and launched Saaya over her shoulder and through a shattered window within the old storage unit.

"Oh, that hurt! But I am not done yet!" Saaya groaned while fighting the pain she just experienced.

Saaya got back upto her feet and saw Nadeshiko standing there. Saaya needed a change of plan after remembering the same trick Sugita pulled off many months back. So, when Nadeshiko wasn't looking she grabbed the knife that was within her hands before Nadeshiko and the others came to the storage unit. Saaya jumped through the window which she was tossed through and launched at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was taken by surprise, then feel to the ground and felt something sharp had penetrated her shoulder which was the knife Saaya just had.

"Command and conquer!" Nadeshiko shouted before pulling the knife out of her shoulder. Nadeshiko put the blunt knife into her jacket pocket just in case.

Saaya walked up to Nadeshiko and try to stomp her left foot in-between Nadeshiko's legs. However, Nadeshiko grabbed a hold of her foot and twisted it out of place causing Saaya to scream in agony. Then suddenly, Saaya was picked up by her arms by Rima with Tadase and Nadeshiko started to throw punches all over her body.

In-between each of her punches Nadeshiko spoke out, "This is for trying to break me and Amu up!" This connected straight at Saaya's nose and everyone hearing a cracking noise.

"Running me over with your car and the intent of killing me that day Saaya!" Nadeshiko threw a punch straight at Saaya's stomach. This caused the wind to be knocked right out of her.

"Kidnapping, my twin brother Nagihiko and my wife Amu!" Nadeshiko threw a punch at Saaya's left cheek which a huge mark.

"Threatening to kill them!" Nadeshiko did the exact same thing to Saaya's other cheek.

"Finally, Saaya after all these years your reign of terror has come to an end." Nadeshiko threw a final punch at Saaya's face again knocking her out like her Fan Girl friend Lulu.

"Can we both let go of her now as she is getting very heavy?" Rima and Tadase asked in unison. Nadeshiko nodded causing both, Rima and Tadase to let go of Saaya who just dropped to the ground very quickly. Nadeshiko and Rima quickly ran towards Amu and Nagihiko hugging them tightly and planting passionate kisses. Then the sound Nadeshiko and the others were dying to hear police and ambulance sirens going off. A bunch of police officers entered the storage unit and were shocked at what they were seeing with their own eyes. However, the drama wasn't over as an evil laugh echoed throughout the storage out. This laugh came from Saaya who had regained consciousness and holding out a 45 Calibre gun right in front of everybody.

"You have ruined all my plans for the last time." Saaya hissed out.

"Put the gun down now!" An officer shouted.

"Not before I kill them!" Saaya shouted while pointing the gun at Nadeshiko and the others.

"Put the gun down now!" Another officer shouted.

However, before Saaya could answer back. Nadeshiko had got out the knife which she had hit her shoulder previously and hid in her jacket pocket. She tossed it straight at Saaya, penetrating her chest and into her heart causing immediate death and the end of Saaya Yamabuki for good.

"I rise and you fall!" Nadeshiko spoke out.

Without any hesitation the ambulance workers noticed that Nadeshiko, Amu and Nagihiko were in a bit of a state so they immediately, put them onto gurneys and headed off towards Tokyo General Hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital, Nadeshiko and the others had their injuries treated and the next day they were left with huge smiles on their faces as they got the all clear by the doctors. This meant so much to them as they can return home with Saaya Yamabuki being gone forever and their lives can be more peaceful.

**Finally, Saaya Yamabuki has been defeated by Nadeshiko and gone for good. Also, what did you think of Lulu making a cameo appearance? The next chapter will be an Epilogue and the last for United Forever. Stay tuned for the next chapter KingZodiac out! **


	19. Epilogue

**KingZodiac here with the eighteenth and last chapter for United Forever. Here is the Epilogue and I hope all your readers enjoy reading it. Please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

_**Three Years Later:**_

_**Nadeshiko and Amu**_

Nadeshiko and Amu could be described as the most beautiful couple in the world. They became the youngest students ever to graduate from Tokyo University and were the Number 1 students in their classes. After, Saaya Yamabuki was eliminated by Nadeshiko her parents Yui and Otonashi tried to get her charged with murder but the police being eyewitnesses to the event so it in a different way. They deemed that Saaya had acted in a threatening nature and Nadeshiko acted in self-defence so was not charged with anything much to the disappointment of Saaya's parents. When, Nadeshiko and Amu left Tokyo University they thought of starting a family. The way they did this was by adopting 4 girls from an orphanage and naming them Ran, Su, Miki and Dia Hinamori. This was one of the happiest days of their lives as they were starting a family excluding the marriage proposal, Triple Wedding and Saaya being no more.

_**Nagihiko and Rima**_

Nagihiko and Rima were living their lives to the full and when, Rima announced at the wedding she was pregnant there was more surprising news to come. During a daily check-up the doctor announced they would be having triplets which surprised the both of them and at the same time Nagihiko did exactly what he did at the wedding and fainted because of the news. A few months later, Rima gave birth to 2 girls and 1 boy naming them Temari, Kusukusu and Rhythm Fujisaki. They found it difficult at first to manage the triplets but, managed to get in the routine of things. Money wasn't an obstacle for Nagihiko and Rima as they got their dream jobs off being a professional basketball player and part-time comedian and mother.

_**Kukai and Utau**_

Kukai and Utau over the last 3 years had their ups and downs. The major down was when Utau had to get some blood tests done at the hospital, discovered by the doctor that she might never get pregnant. Utau and Kukai were devastated by this news but, that didn't seem to stop them from trying. A year later they managed to prove the doctors wrong when, Utau discovered she was pregnant with triplets and this made her the happiest female on the planet. 9 months later, Utau gave birth to 2 girls and 1 boy naming them El, Ul and Daichi Souma. They found it difficult at first to manage the triplets but, managed to get in the routine of things and they wouldn't change their lives for the world.

_**Yaya and Tadase**_

Yaya and Tadase had a very weird relationship to begin due to the mixing off Yaya's kiddie attitude and Tadase wanting to rule the world it was pretty weird for their friends to see. However, over the years they have learned to put these aside and on Yaya's 19th birthday, Tadase proposed to her and of course Yaya accepted. They arranged a Christmas Day wedding like Kairi and Sugita but, their wedding was a year earlier than theirs and all their friends came but, Yaya that day had a surprise for Tadase by announcing she was pregnant with twins and 9 months later they welcomed to the world Pepe and Kiseki Hotori.

_**Sugita and Kairi**_

Sugita and Kairi would off made the most unlikely of couples but that didn't stop them from becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Kairi and Sugita were glad to put the memories of knowing, Saaya Yamabuki behind them and become a loving couple. 2 years into their relationship Kairi proposed to Sugita underneath the Sakura Blossom trees and of course she accepted without any hesitation. They had a Christmas Day wedding and all their friends came but, Sugita that day had a surprise for Kairi by announcing she was pregnant and Kairi couldn't of being happier of being a father. A few months, from now they would both welcome to the world Musashi Sanjou.

_**Yui and Otonashi Yamabuki**_

Yui and Otonashi Yamabuki when arrested by the police were sentenced to life imprisonment each for crimes relating to Kidnapping, Helping a Convict, Attempted Murder and 200 Cases of Fraud. Nadeshiko and the others we so relieved when this crazy couple were behind bars and not going to bother them again in their lifetimes. However, 2 years into their sentence both Yui and Otonashi committed suicide as they couldn't handle not being with their daughter Saaya. When Nadeshiko and the others heard of the news they didn't show any dignity to them and the main reason being is for what they did to them 3 years ago.

_**Lulu Morcerf de Yamamoto**_

Lulu Morcerf de Yamamoto when arrested by the police was sent to a psychiatric hospital. During, her time at the psychiatric hospital she managed to show her real colours by being a nice and kind person. She only acted the way she did because of Saaya putting crazy thoughts into her mind, manipulating her into thinking everybody was evil and doing her evil deeds. Lulu was released back into society and over the last year was doing well finding a loving job, an apartment to live in and a loving boyfriend who didn't care for her past but, looked to the future.

**So, there you have it the ending to United Forever and this has been a dream to work on. I want to thank everybody who has looked, read and reviewed my story and this means so much to me and I couldn't off done this without your support. **

DAT OTAKU JADA

Magical Girl4

Fire Dragon of Miracles

Dat Scruffy Writer

Yamamoto-Niki-Chan

VanillaNoFrappe

Edmelon

Kristopher

Guest Reviewers


End file.
